Aprendiz de una Diosa El viaje de Isabella y James
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Esta parte de la historia cuenta cuando Isabella y James se van de viaje por Grecia donde se encuentran Cástor y Pólux han estado huyendo de la ira de Zeus y Hades. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el viaje? ¿Qué pensara Edward que su esposa se fuera con otro? Entra y averigualo
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas aquí les dejo el pequeño viaje que hacen James e Isabella, lo subiré de corrido ya que lo tengo listo.**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Unas vacaciones en Grecia le parecen a Isabella Swan la manera perfecta para pasar su primer año sabático lejos del Inframundo... hasta que se ve envuelta en una disputa inmortal que se remonta milenios atrás. Cástor y Pólux han estado huyendo de la ira de Zeus y Hades durante siglos, escondiéndose de los Dioses que los cazan. La última persona en la que pueden confiar es Isabella, la nueva Reina del Inframundo. Sin embargo, ella está decidida a ayudar a su causa. Pero cuando se trata de lidiar con inmortales, Isabella tiene mucho que aprender...


	2. Pólux

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Pólux**

La serpenteante cueva ascendía a través de la Tierra, y Pólux agarró la mano de Cástor mientras le guiaba a través del terreno desigual. Los gruñidos de Cerbero hacían eco a través del túnel, y aunque Pólux más bien dejaría que el cancerbero se diera un festín con sus tripas nunca lo admitiría, el miedo corría por él como adrenalina. El enorme guardián del Inframundo de tres cabezas de Hades no podía hacer daño a los muertos, pero Pólux no temía a un perro. Temía al dios que le seguía.

Así que quizás, liberar a su hermano del Inframundo no era precisamente la idea más inteligente que Pólux había tenido jamás, pero el Consejo no le había dado muchas opciones.

—Vamos —dijo él, tirando del brazo de su hermano—. No nos queda mucho.

—Eso dijiste hace cinco kilómetros. —Cástor tropezó, pero Pólux estuvo allí en un instante, poniéndolo de pie.

—Y ahora estamos cinco kilómetros más cerca de lo que lo estábamos antes. Deja de quejarte y empieza a correr.

Atravesaron la cueva tambaleándose, y detrás de ellos, los gruñidos de Cerbero se hicieron más fuertes. Ninguno de los hermanos dijo una palabra mientras ascendían, acercándose a la seguridad con cada paso. Un pie delante del otro, una y otra vez y otra vez. Eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

Cerbero les estaba alcanzando. Su aliento cálido soplaba en la nuca de Pólux , y apestaba a huesos, sangre y muerte. Pólux instó a su hermano a que siguiera adelante, llevándolo ahora medio a arrastras. Por fin, la oscuridad dio paso a un débil resplandor, y su corazón palpitó. Tan cerca. Tan condenadamente cerca. Sólo un poquito más y…

Cástor gritó.

Dándose la vuelta, las entrañas de Pólux se convirtieron en hielo. Cerbero se cernía sobre ellos, lo suficientemente cerca como para alargar la mano y tocarlo; y la pierna de Cástor estaba atrapada entre sus dientes. No importaba que Cástor no pudiera resultar herido, no cuando ya estaba técnicamente muerto. Si se quedaban demasiado tiempo, la captura significaría que la muerte sería apropiada en esta ocasión. Y una separación permanente.

Pólux no se lo pensó. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía, llevó su brazo hacia atrás y golpeó al perro en la boca. Una razón más para Hades para darles caza y despellejarlos vivos, pero no le importaba. Cerbero gimió y soltó a Cástor, y el perro se pasó la pata por la mandíbula herida mientras que las otras dos cabezas gruñeron.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Pólux , ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

—Estoy bien —exclamó Cástor—. ¿Puedes sólo…?

—Grítame más tarde. Vamos.

La luz se hizo más intensa mientras que el olor del aliento de Cerbero se hizo más débil. Por último, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, y Pólux gritó. Lo habían hecho. Realmente lo habían hecho, y por fin estaban a salvo. O por menos así lo consideraba

Juntos, él y su hermano irrumpieron en la luz del día, y entrecerró los ojos, cegados por el sol. Las hojas susurraban con la brisa veraniega, y el corazón de Pólux se disparó. No importaba que hubiera ido contra el Consejo de los Olímpicos. No importaba que al hacerlo hubiera roto todos los lazos con su padre. No importaba que fueran a ser cazados durante el tiempo que permanecieran corriendo.

Lo que importaba era que Cástor y él estaban juntos, y nada, ni siquiera los dioses, ni el destino más cruel que los Hados pudieran imaginar, les separarían de nuevo. No mientras a Pólux le quedara un hálito en el cuerpo.

Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, vio la silueta de Hades entre las rocas de la caverna. La superficie no era su reino. No podía seguirles aquí. Pero ponía un dedo dentro de esa cueva, y serían suyos.

El viento arreció. Sin previo aviso, un rayo crepitó en el aire, golpeando un árbol sólo metro y medio de donde estaban. Cástor saltó hacia atrás hacia la boca de la caverna, hacia Hades y la separación eterna, pero Pólux sacó a su hermano de vuelta a la luz. Él hubiera preferido sufrir el golpe de mil rayos que devolver gustosamente a su hermano a su captor.

Un gran trueno resonó a través del cielo infinito, sacudiendo los dientes Pólux , e intercambiaron una mirada. Zeus nunca fallaba. Él también sabía las consecuencias de dar un paso atrás hacia aquella cueva, y no había ninguna duda en la mente de Pólux de que el Rey de los dioses se detuviera ante nada para defender su orgullo.

Prestando atención a las advertencias de su padre, Pólux cogió la mano de Cástor, y corrieron.

* * *

**Mmm que tendrán ellos que ver?**


	3. Isabella

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Isabella**

Seis meses. Ciento ochenta y cuatro días. Ese era el tiempo que tenía que mantenerme alejada de Edén, donde Edward, mi flamante marido, esperaba a que yo volviera en septiembre. De cara al futuro, parecía una eternidad, y la idea de estar lejos de él durante tanto tiempo me dolía.

Pero no había tenido muchas opciones. Seis meses dentro, seis meses fuera. Ese había sido el acuerdo que habíamos hecho cuando accedí a quedarme en su mansión en Edén, a cambio de que mantuviera con vida a mi madre enferma. Tan loco como suena, Edward realmente era Hades, Dios del Inframundo, y él era más que capaz de hacerlo.

No me arrepiento de nuestro trato, pero después de seis meses de que me enamorara él, afrontar otro medio año sin él me parecía una tortura. Pero él había insistido, y al final, probablemente era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de alejarme de mi vida inmortal y recordar lo que era ser humana.

Durante las primeras setenta y dos horas, no tuve mucho tiempo para echarle de menos, sobre todo porque no me había ido sola. Mi mejor amigo, James, había accedido a venir conmigo, y partimos juntos hacia Grecia. No era Edward, pero él sabía exactamente cuánto me animaba y entusiasmaba nuestro verano.

James había planeado todo el viaje, y en el avión desde la ciudad de Nueva York a Atenas, soñé despierta sobre lo que los próximos seis meses podrían traer. Tours por las antiguas ruinas. Deliciosa cocina griega. Pasar días enteros tumbada en la playa. Y el no tener que mirar sobre mi hombro, preguntándome cuando alguien iba a intentar matarme.

Perdernos en un bosque durante nuestro primer día allí era lo último que tenía en mente.

—¿En serio no tienes ni idea de dónde estamos? —dije, caminando con dificultad detrás de James. Tres horas habían pasado desde que nos separamos de nuestro grupo de viaje, y todavía estábamos vagando por los bosques de las afueras de Atenas, más perdidos de lo que yo lo había estado en mi vida. James, sin embargo, se comportaba como si estuviéramos dando un ligero paseo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras admiraba el paisaje.

—Ni idea —dijo a la ligera, y había algo en su voz que me hizo pensar lo contrario. Sin embargo no tenía más remedio que seguirle.

—Si esto es un truco para tenerme a solas —murmuré. No pude adelantarle —si hubiera fallado mis pruebas en Edén, James habría sustituido a Edward como Señor del Inframundo. Y aunque yo no tuviera ningún recuerdo sobre mi tiempo en Edén, estaba segura de que también había le había echado el ojo a reemplazarle como mi marido. Edward había ganado esa pelea, pero por las miradas que me había echado James desde entonces, estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de que la competición había terminado. O que nunca había estado en una, para empezar. Yo era de Edward, simple y llanamente.

James sonrió.

—¿De verdad crees que haría eso?

—Sí, aunque sabes muy bien que no te besaría por nada.

Él puso su mano sobre su corazón simulando dolor.

—Me hieres, Isabella.

—Si no encuentras la civilización en los próximos quince minutos, te voy a enseñar lo que es dolor de verdad.

Arrojó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros e intenté no prestarle atención en vano.

—Hay que aprender a disfrutar del paisaje. Disfruta de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. No quedan seis meses antes de que tengamos que estar en cualquier sitio.

—Sí, y para cuando se acerque septiembre, me gustaría que para entonces no sigamos deambulando —murmuré—. En serio, James, si piensas que voy a dormir en el suelo del bosque...

«Crack»

Una rama se quebró cerca. James se detuvo, forzándome a lo mismo, y su mirada se movió rápidamente por los árboles circundantes. Fruncí el ceño. No era como si no hubiera nadie más por aquí. Y si lo hubiera, cosa increíble, tal vez sabría que el camino de vuelta.

—¿Qué...?

James me hizo callar, y me fulminó con la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, su preocupación dio paso a una sonrisa infantil.

—Excelente —susurró, y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si no me dices lo que está pasando en este preciso momento, te juro que...

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Esa voz ronca no pertenecía a James. Di un salto, y un joven medio desnudo salió de detrás de un grueso tronco. Su pelo oscuro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y yo podría haberme lavado la ropa sus abdominales.

Me sonrojé. Había estado casada con Edward tres días enteros, y ya estaba babeando tras lugareños descamisados. No había ni una maldita manera de que estuviera seis meses enteros sin él. Tal vez James podría llevarme pronto de regreso a Edén, si alguna vez encontrábamos de nuevo la civilización.

Traté de dar un paso adelante para saludarlo, pero el agarre de James sobre mis hombros se apretó, reteniéndome.

—Pólux —dijo James con una inclinación de cabeza—. Ha pasado tiempo. Veo que todavía no has encontrado una camisa.

Pólux . El nombre sonó como una campana, pero no pude ubicarlo. ¿Otro dios? Por su aspecto, no me habría sorprendido.

—Hermes. Ahora me llamo Caius —dijo con su acento fuertemente marcado. La mayor parte era inglés, pero había indicios de otros lugares también. ¿Y era mi imaginación o había apretado la mandíbula?

—Ah, así tengo que apuntármelo también —dijo James—. No es que Caius se integre mucho mejor que Pólux , pero si te hace feliz. Ahora me llamo James.

—Y yo soy Isabella —le dije—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que os conocéis?

Caius me miró.

—Es una larga historia. Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez… toca pelotas.

La sonrisa de James se desvaneció.

—No estás exactamente preguntando nada ahora, ¿no?

—Vamos, vamos —le dije, tirando de su brazo—. Está claro que no quiere ser molestado.

—No, no nos vamos —dijo James—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Caius ? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres mil años?

Bien. Definitivamente es un dios. Caius gruñó con la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Me gustas, James. No me obligues a hacerle algo a tu preciosa amiguita de lo que me vaya a arrepentir.

¿Preciosa amiguita? ¿Quién se creía que era? Al parecer también le tocó el nervio a James, porque espetó:

—No puedes hacerme nada, y tú lo sabes. Por otro lado, todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar que la gente adecuada sepa que estás aquí, y eres hombre muerto.

Cualquiera que fuera la línea que James estaba pisando, bien podría haber dado un gigantesco salto traspasándola. Caius gruñó y voló hacia nosotros tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de alejarme. James logró empujarme a un lado una fracción de segundo antes de que Caius lo derribara y ambos cayeran en el duro suelo.

—¡Basta! —chillé. Caius tenía a James sujetado con las rodillas y sus puños eran borrón mientras le daba una paliza de mil demonios. James luchó contra él, pero no era un luchador, no como lo era claramente Caius . ¿Podían los dioses herir a otros dioses? No tenía ni idea.

En un arranque de desesperación, cogí la cola de Caius y tiré con fuerza. Eso fue suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y él siseó, volviendo a levantarse.

Avanzó hacia mí, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Estupendo. No sólo era un hombre sin camisa, al que le gustaba pelear, si no que tampoco tenía reparos en golpear a una chica. Hubiera estado bien, exceptuando que lo único que sabía sobre autodefensa era darle un rodillazo en las partes masculinas y salir corriendo tan rápido como pudiera.

—Caius . —Una voz tranquila hizo eco a través de los árboles como si fuera llevada por el viento y Caius se detuvo en seco. Sin embargo no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y si no hubiera estado a medio paso de darme una paliza, no me habría dado cuenta. Eran de un hermoso color marrón. Lástima que fuera tan temperamental.

—Te dije que no salieras —dijo Caius con los dientes apretados—. Vuelve a casa.

—No están aquí para hacernos daño. —Otro joven dio un paso saliendo de los árboles y tuve visión doble. Él y Caius eran idénticos, hasta en los vaqueros gastados y su rebelión contra las camisas—. Deja que se vayan.

Los ojos de Caius buscaron los míos, como si estuviera seguro de ser capaz de encontrar algún tipo de mala intención sólo con mirarme fijamente. Sin embargo, James eligió ese momento para sentarse y quejarse, y Caius se separó de mí, colocándose entre James y su hermano. Al parecer, yo no era una amenaza después de todo.

—No deberían estar aquí.

—Ni vosotros tampoco deberíais —murmuró James. Se puso de pie tambaleante, y para mi alivio, parecía completamente ileso. Sólo aturdido—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo de nuevo en Grecia?

El hermano que no había golpeado a James hasta convertirlo en pulpa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Ocultarnos en el último lugar donde uno esperaría. De todas maneras solo estamos de paso.

—Y nos vamos ahora mismo. —Caius agarró el brazo de su hermano, pero él se mantuvo firme, negándose a ceder—. Demetri, vámonos.

James soltó un bufido.

—¿Demetri y Caius ? Sí que estáis intentando ocultar bien vuestras identidades, ¿no?

Caius lo miró, y le di con el codo a James.

—No le cabrees —murmuré—. Vámonos, ¿vale?

—Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano —dijo Demetri desde el otro lado de un gruñón Caius —. Nuestras interacciones con los otros miembros del consejo han sido menos que agradables, pero James has sido bueno con nosotros. Por favor... la noche está a punto de caer. Quedaos con nosotros. Como disculpa.

—Creía que os teníais que ir —dijo James cuándo Caius se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Demetri le lanzó una mirada acerada.

—Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a cenar, cuando Caius sintió que llegabas. Mientras que los otros miembros del consejo no estén contigo, podemos darnos el lujo de pasar la noche como habíamos planeado.

Miré hacia el cielo púrpura oscuro.

—¿Cómo de lejos estamos de Atenas?

—A medio día a pie —dijo Demetri, y gemí.

—James. Prometiste que no estábamos lejos.

—Sabía que estábamos aquí —murmuró Caius —. Por eso te ha arrastrado tan lejos. Para inspeccionaros.

Me giré hacia James.

—¿Me has arrastrado a mitad de la nada para ver a dos personas que claramente no quieren tener nada que ver contigo?¿Y quienes no tienen ningún problema fundirte los plomos?

James se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Ha pasado tiempo. Quería ver cómo estaban.

Un lobo aulló en la distancia, y todos nos giramos en la misma dirección a la vez. Hubiera sido gracioso si Caius y Demetri no se parecieran tan aterrorizados.

—Podéis venir con nosotros o iros a la mierda. No me importa —dijo Caius , tirando de su hermano en la dirección opuesta. Esta vez, Demetri no se resistió.

Echaron a correr, y James empezó a seguirlos, pero se lo impedí.

—¿En serio vamos a dar una fiesta de pijamas con alguien que intentó molerte a palos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Son mis hermanos.

—No, no lo somos —gritó Caius —. Demetri es mi hermano. Tú eres una desafortunada relación que intento olvidar que existe.

James sonrió.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal. Dicen eso de toda la familia. Vamos, que no les han cazado en años... sólo una noche.

Él me dio una mirada suplicante que debería haber sido ilegal, y gemí.

—Eres idiota. Más te vale que haya agua corriente.

—No hay.

Le di un codazo. Con fuerza.

—¿Venís o no? —gritó Caius , desde lo suficientemente lejos como para que ahora su voz fuera distante. Le dirigí otra buena mirada a James, y juntos corrimos a través de la maleza para alcanzar a los gemelos.

Después de un kilómetro de caminar penosamente a través del bosque, llegamos a una cabaña abandonada oculta por espesos matorrales y marañas de enredaderas. Si Caius y Demetri no nos hubieran llevado a la puerta principal, la habría pasado por alto.

—Parece como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas —le dije.

—No te encariñes demasiado. —Caius descorrió un viejo pestillo de madera y abrió la puerta. El interior estaba oscuro, pero hizo un gesto con la mano y un fuego volvió a la vida bajo una chimenea de piedra. Todo el interior parecía sacado de una película histórica —los muebles artesanales, no rudimentarios pero definitivamente no hechos por máquinas. Sin fregadero ni nevera, sólo una simple tabla de madera con dos patas fijas. Y una cama individual en la que no podían caber más de dos personas.

—Es agradable —dije cautelosamente—. Acogedora.

Caius dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Es estrecha, y probablemente más vieja que nosotros.

—La usamos de vez en cuando —dijo Demetri, que estaba ocupado en la mesa—. Sin embargo no habíamos vuelto desde hacía tiempo. ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Nos las arreglamos para cazar algo de camino aquí.

—¿Caza? —dije.

—Sí, conejos. —Demetri levantó un plato lleno de carne en rodajas, y mi estómago se revolvió—. No es perfecta, pero es lo suficientemente buena.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Comimos en el hotel. Gracias igualmente.

—¿De qué nosotros hablas? —dijo James—. Me muero de hambre.

Demetri hizo una mueca. Era fácil distinguirlos cuando estaban hablando, pero aquella mirada en su rostro me recordaba demasiado a su hermano. Puso dos platos, amontonando en cada uno con lo que parecía ser un conejo entero. —Sírvete tú mismo. Caius , come.

Mientras que James atacaba su comida, Caius lanzó un gruñido y se dejó caer pesadamente a la mesa, comiendo con sus propias manos. Eché un vistazo a James, buscando en su cara alguna explicación de por qué estos dos estaban viviendo en el siglo V, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado masticando para darse cuenta.

—Lo siento, no hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos adecuadamente en el bosque. —Demetri se acercó a mí, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras me ofrecía su mano—. Soy Demetri, y este es mi hermano, Caius .

—Lo supuse. —Le devolví la sonrisa y estreché la mano—. Soy Isabella Swan. Soy la nueva esposa de Edward.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Demetri. Detrás de él, James empezó a toser.

—¿Edward/Hades? —dije—. Yo soy el reemplazo de Perséfone.

Todo el mundo dejó de moverse, como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de pausa. James se sentó congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Frente a él, Caius se detuvo a medio masticar. Los tres estaban mirándome fijamente.

El fuego crepitaba, y me ardieron las mejillas. Era la primera vez que me proclamaba como esposa de Edward en voz alta, y ya era bastante difícil decirlo sin este tipo de reacción.

—¿Perséfone se ha ido? —preguntó Demetri después de un silencio insoportablemente largo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia, pero ella decidió renunciar a su inmortalidad. Edward iba a desaparecer si no encontraba a alguien nuevo, así que... —me encogí de hombros—. El consejo me puso a prueba, y ahora soy su esposa.

—¿Y Reina del Inframundo? —dijo lentamente, como si estuviera intentado asimilarlo.

James se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

—Todavía no es la Reina. Se acaban de casar hace unos días, y está en sus seis meses sabáticos...

«Crash».

El sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose lo interrumpió, y Caius abrió el puño soltando su plato roto. Trozos de carne de conejo salpicaron la casa, una gran parte aterrizó en el pelo de James, pero su gemelo tampoco dijo ni una palabra al respecto.

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. —Caius se levantó, con sus músculos ondulando debajo de su perfecta piel—. ¿No sólo nos cazas, algo que habías prometido que no harías nunca, sino que también te traes a la esposa de Hades?

Mientras sus ojos se centraban en mí, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia James, que parecía estar a punto salir volando por el techo si eso era lo que le llevaba a alejarse de Caius .

—Te lo juro, ella no tiene ni idea —dijo James—. Nació mortal, y no tiene nada que hacer...

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Crees que Hades no está observando cada movimiento que hace? ¿Crees que no saben que estamos aquí ahora?

—Caius . —La tranquila voz de Demetri cortó a través del aire—. Cállate. Isabella, no le dirás a nadie que nos viste, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé.

—Yo... por supuesto que no. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Nos vamos, eso es lo que está pasando —tronó Caius —. Demetri, recoge tu mierda y nos vamos de...

—No. —Por segunda vez en diez segundos, Demetri contuvo eficazmente el temperamento de su hermano—. No nos iremos hasta que hayas descansado. Vas a comer y recuperar fuerzas, y mientras tanto, vamos a sentarnos y hablar de esto. James debe haber tenido una razón para traerla aquí.

—Sí, para que pueda informar amablemente a Hades —dijo Caius .

James palideció.

—Honestamente, sucedió que sencillamente ella estaba conmigo. No va a decir nada, ¿verdad, Isabella?

Fueran lo que estos hombres fueran, tenían el poder de convertir a James en un chiquillo balbuceante, y eso me aterrorizaba. Me crucé de brazos y dije con más valentía de la que sentía:

—Ya dije que no lo haría. ¿Podría alguien decirme qué está pasando antes de que realmente tenga que ir a Edward para entenderlo todo?

Demetri señaló hacia una de las sillas disparejas ubicada cerca del fuego y me senté en el borde. Tomó la que estaba a mi lado, y sin mirar por encima del hombro, le dijo a su hermano:

—Vuelve a sentarte y termina.

Caius refunfuñó, pero hizo lo que le dijo. No parecía exactamente que estuviera débil y a punto de desmayarse, pero tuve la sensación de que no discutía con su hermano demasiado a menudo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Qué está pasando? Te juro que no voy a hablar con nadie sobre esto.

—Sé que no lo harás. —Demetri estiró el brazo a través del espacio entre nosotros y puso su mano sobre la mía—. En serio. Si James confía en ti, nosotros lo hacemos, a pesar de lo que mi hermano quiere que creas. Somos Cástor y Pólux . Los gemelos de Géminis.

—¿Los... qué?¿Quieres decir como el signo del zodiaco? —Miré de nuevo a James, pero él tenía la cabeza agachada, y se estaba metiendo la comida en la boca tan rápidamente que era un milagro que no se ahogara.

—Sí, algo así —dijo Demetri. Fruncí el ceño, y el mito que Esme había cubierto brevemente durante mi estancia en Edén Manor surgió de su escondite en la parte trasera de mi mente.

Hermanos gemelos, uno mortal uno inmortal, y cuando el mortal murió, el inmortal le rogó a Zeus que le permitiera compartir su inmortalidad con su hermano.

—¿Zeus no os convirtió en estrellas? —dije estúpidamente.

En la mesa, Caius resopló, pero Demetri no le hizo caso.

—Esa es una versión del mito, sí, pero las historias orales cambian con el tiempo cuando no se extraen de una fuente escrita. Como los mortales, contaban nuestra historia, la retorcieron convirtiéndola en algo más de lo que era —algo mágico, con un final feliz. Algo que podrías aprender una lección. Como estoy seguro de que has descubierto hasta ahora, hay varias versiones diferentes de la mayoría de los mitos importantes, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera se acercan a la verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso se había quedado dolorosamente claro cuando Edward me había explicado lo que había sucedido entre él y su primera esposa, Perséfone. Los mitos detallaban la forma en que la había secuestrado y obligado a ser su esposa; que él había insistido en que era un matrimonio de conveniencia que había fallado, y Perséfone había sido su novia dispuesta. El resto del consejo de los Olímpicos me confirmaron su versión de la historia.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que realmente sucedió? —dije—. ¿Por qué tenéis tanto miedo de Edward?

Caius se burló.

—No le tenemos miedo.

—Pues eso es lo que a mí me parece —dije, y Demetri hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perdona a Caius . No admite fácilmente la debilidad. El comienzo de la historia es verdad, en su mayor parte. Tenemos diferentes padres, pero es evidente que somos gemelos.

Era mi turno de sonreír.

—Obviamente. —Eran idénticos hasta en los levemente torcidos dientes inferiores.

—Ya sea que yo fui hecho a imagen de Caius o Caius a la mía, no lo sabemos. Nosotros nacimos de la misma madre, al mismo tiempo, y fuimos criados como hijos de mi padre. Era un rey, y tuvimos una buena vida con nuestras hermanas.

—Una de las cuales puedes conocer como Helena de Troya —dijo James desde la mesa, y la expresión de Caius se oscureció. En lugar de quejarse aún más, él se metió un gran trozo de conejo en la boca y se tiró bastante tiempo para masticarlo.

—Oh. —Era un poco difícil no saber de ella—. Bien, así que… fue una infancia feliz junto a una hermosa hermana que inspiró una guerra. Lo tengo.

—Una guerra que nunca vimos, ya que morí poco antes del inicio de la misma. —Demetri cruzó las manos y se quedó mirando el fuego crepitante. Era la primera vez durante nuestra conversación que no me había mirado a los ojos—. Después de mi muerte, Caius fue a su padre...

—Él no es mi padre —dijo Caius con la boca llena de conejo.

—Caius fue a Zeus y le pidió que nos permitiera estar juntos. Zeus cedió y le dijo a mi hermano que tendríamos alternar los días entre el Inframundo y el Olimpo.

—Bastardo mentiroso. —Otra vez Caius , aunque al menos esta vez había tragado.

—No mintió —corrigió Demetri—. Caius simplemente lo entendió de una manera mientras que Zeus quería decir de otra.

James se puso de pie, con la cena a medio comer y se movió para sentarse con nosotros.

—No fue un malentendido. Zeus sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te lo dije —dijo Caius , y Demetri suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, no importa. Mi hermano lo entendió en el sentido de que pasaríamos un día en el Inframundo, y otro día en el Olimpo... juntos. Para Zeus, sin embargo, significaba que íbamos a pasarlos separados, Caius pasando el tiempo que le correspondía en el Olimpo y yo el mío en el Inframundo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Nadie tuvo que decirme lo mucho que el Consejo había disfrutado con el engaño. Los últimos seis meses de mi vida habían sido una gran decepción por su parte, aunque yo no les guardo rencor. Todo se había salido perfectamente bien para mí —mejor que bien, incluso. Pero nada de lo que Zeus les había hecho a Demetri y Caius estaba ni remotamente bien.

—Lo siento —dije—. Ahora estáis juntos, sin embargo, ¿no?

Caius apartó su plato vacío.

—No porque Zeus haya algo. Una vez que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, saqué a mi hermano del Inframundo, y hemos estado huyendo del Consejo desde entonces.

—Hay una recompensa por nuestras cabezas —dijo Demetri—. Muy generosa, la verdad.

—Afortunadamente el Consejo está demasiado ocupado como para buscarnos, y los dioses menores no tienen ni puta idea. —Caius se dejó caer junto a su hermano—. Sin embargo, tu querido marido está aún más interesado en encontrarnos de lo que lo está Zeus. Es gracioso cuánto puede cabrear a alguien escaparse del Inframundo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué parte de «no voy a decir nada» no entiendes?

—Perdonadme si soy escéptico. Estáis recién casados, después de todo.

Demetri puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Déjalo estar. Isabella, no tenemos muchos amigos entre los miembros del consejo. No les hizo mucha gracia que se cambiaran las tornas. Hermes-James, él es el único que nos ha mostrado un poco de bondad.

—Bueno, también puedes contar conmigo como amiga —dije—. No voy a dejar que sus egos se interpongan en mi camino a ayudaros.

—¿Ves? —Demetri le dio un codazo a su hermano—. Ella no es tan mala.

Caius se burló, con sus oscuros ojos fijos en mí.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Su falta de confianza en mí no es que inspirara exactamente mi confianza en él tampoco, pero al menos él tenía una razón legítima para ser sospechosa. Le devolví la mirada, negándome a mirar hacia otro lado, mientras los segundos transcurrían. Caius hizo una mueca.

—Tienes agallas.

Arrugué la nariz y le di una mirada, que me devolvió burlonamente. Demetri sonrió y le dio a su hermano unas palmaditas en la rodilla. Ahora que estaban uno junto al otro, estaban en un constante contacto físico, como si les tranquilizara que el otro estuviera todavía allí. No los culpaba.

—Necesitas descansar —le dijo Demetri a Caius —. Vete a la cama, y ya averiguaremos donde James y Isabella pueden...

—Para. —Caius se tensó, y se giró hacia la puerta. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, y susurró—: ¿Has oído eso?

Yo esperaba que Demetri no hiciera caso de su preocupación, pero ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Vamos —dijo Demetri, y fue a buscar un par de mochilas de la esquina—. Si nos vamos ahora podríamos ser capaces de...

Un coro de aullidos hizo añicos la tranquilidad de la noche, y Caius juró. A voz de grito dijo:

—Artemisa. Te lo dije —gruñó—. Joder si te lo dije

James se puso de pie, y me uní a él.

—¿Qué está pasando?¿Va todo bien? —pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ella está ahí fuera.

Ella, otro miembro del consejo. Y de acuerdo con los gemelos, otra persona que les quería muertos. Mi estómago se contrajo, y me asomé por las cortinas raídas. Efectivamente, Ella estaba bañada por la luz de luna a no más de quince metros de la puerta de la cabaña, y varias siluetas descomunales se cernían sobre ella. Incluso en la oscuridad pude ver su arco en la mano y el carcaj de flechas al hombro, y ella miró a la casa como si la hubiera ofendido personalmente.

Perfecto.

Una mano áspera me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí apartándome de la ventana. Caius .

—Tú hiciste esto, ¿no? De alguna manera se lo dijiste.

—¿Estás loco? —Intenté liberar mi brazo, pero mi inmortalidad recién descubierta era la única razón de que su agarre no hiciera añicos los huesos de mi muñeca—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido decírselo a alguien? Nunca lo haría...

—Por supuesto que lo harías. Mira con quién te casaste —gruñó.

—Caius , cállate. —Demetri chocó su hombro contra una parte aparentemente sólida de la pared, pero la madera gimió y un trozo de la mitad del tamaño de una puerta se desprendió. Una salida. Una lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos pasar por ella—. ¿Vas a venir?

Caius dudó, aparentemente vacilando entre exigirme venganza o ir con su hermano. Finalmente de un tirón me arrastró con él.

—Ni de coña voy a dejar que vuelvas con ellos. Te quedas con nosotros.

Corrí y le dirigí a James una mirada preocupada, pero su cara estaba demacrada. ¿Podría de alguna manera haberle dicho él a Ella dónde estábamos? O Caius estaba en lo cierto… ¿Edward me estaba vigilando y así era como se había enterado?

Nos adentramos en la fría noche y los cuatro salimos corriendo a toda velocidad. Correr con el brazo unido a Caius era casi imposible, pero cada vez que me tropezaba, él me levantaba con una fuerza inhumana y seguíamos adelante.

Por fin, una vez que estábamos tan perdidos que ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué dirección se encontraba la cabaña, nos detuvimos. Yo era la única que respiraba con dificultad. Los otros eran demasiado inmortales o estaban demasiado muertos como para preocuparse por el oxígeno, pero mi cuerpo aún se estaba adaptando a los cambios.

—¿Les hemos perdido? —dijo Demetri, su actitud fría había desaparecido. En cambio parecía un animal acorralado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus músculos se flexionaban necesitando mantenerse en movimiento.

Caius dudó.

—No estoy...

De repente, un perro increíblemente enorme irrumpió por entre los árboles, gruñéndonos e intentando mordernos. La saliva goteaba por sus afilados dientes y sus ojos brillaban por la necesidad de atrapar a su presa. Atraparnos. Grité, y los cuatro echamos a correr de nuevo. El perro intentó seguirnos, pero sus grandes patas hicieron que se quedara atrapado en la maleza. Al menos aquello nos dio la oportunidad de salir de allí.

Esta vez fui yo la que guió a Caius a través del bosque. Apareció otro perro pareciendo, de alguna manera aún más grande que el primero, y Demetri y James viraron hacia la izquierda.

«¿Adónde iban?»

—¡James! —grité, y aunque no había un canino del tamaño de un Honda en nuestro camino, Caius giró bruscamente para seguirlos. El primer perro derrapó con la tierra y convirtió un árbol en astillas, pero eso no pareció perturbarle en absoluto. En su lugar cambió de rumbo con facilidad, pisándonos los talones.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, esquivando árboles y raíces, y mirando hacia delante tan lejos como podía con el único fin de no tropezar. Caius nos guió hasta la ruta de James y Demetri, y otra serie de gruñidos hizo eco a través de los bosques delante de nosotros. Pero teníamos asuntos más urgentes de los que preocuparnos, como el perro que estaba como a centímetro y medio de nuestras piernas.

—¡Caius ! —chillé. En lugar de correr más rápido, me soltó la muñeca y se dio la vuelta. Sin previo aviso, envió a su puño directo a la mandíbula del perro, y el retumbante crujido hizo que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaran. El perro aulló y Caius aulló en respuesta.

—Vete a la mierda, pedazo de bestia peluda, antes de que te rompa el cráneo.

Para mi gran asombro, la pareja se quedó mirándose uno a otro durante el espacio de varios latidos, hasta que por fin el sabueso gimió y corrió en dirección opuesta. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso?

—¿Era absolutamente necesario que herirlo? —dije. La piel de Caius brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos estaban prácticamente en llamas.

—Sí, sino ella nos habría utilizado como juguete masticable. Es un viejo truco. Siempre funciona. Vámonos.

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Echamos a correr juntos en la dirección en que Demetri y James habían desaparecido.

—¿Demetri? —él gritó—. ¡Demetri!

Corriendo a través de los bosques, mantuve los oídos alerta por si escuchaba el sonido de gruñidos, pero no oí nada. Sólo el de nuestros pies chocando contra el suelo mientras atravesábamos del bosque, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar nuestro rastro. Los gritos de Caius se volvieron cada vez más salvajes, hasta que la manera desesperada en que gritaba el nombre de su hermano hizo que se me rompiera el corazón.

Al final se detuvo, respirando tan pesadamente como yo. Tenía los ojos enloquecidos y sus manos se extendieron buscando algo que no estaba allí.

—¡Demetri! —gritó larga e interminablemente el nombre.

—Caius ... Caius , él no está aquí. —Le toqué el codo, pero se echó hacia atrás, levantando el puño como si fuera a golpearme a mí también. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y después de un largo instante, bajó la guardia.

—Esto es culpa tuya. Tú eres la razón por la que nos hemos separado.

—No, no lo soy —dije, pero él estaba más allá de la razón. Se apoyó contra un árbol, se desplomó en el suelo pálido y exhausto. Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Demetri había estado tratando de conseguir que descansase. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Es culpa tuya —susurró, hundiéndose en el suelo e hincando las uñas en la tierra. Cuando él cerró los ojos, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, forjando un camino a través de las manchas de suciedad—. Se ha ido, y es tu culpa.

Me quedé en silencio. No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer sobre Demetri que hiciera que estuviera mejor. Mis entrañas dolían por la preocupación, pero Demetri estaba con James, y él no permitiría que algo le pasara. No podía.

Con un sollozo desgarrador, Caius levantó su rostro hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y gritó, el sonido reverberó a través de mi propio ser. Cerré los ojos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, éste no sería su fin. Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

**Oh, oh**


	4. Edward

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Edward**

Edward se desplomó sobre su trono de diamante negro, y con un gesto de su mano, la mujer con la que se había pasado la mitad del día discutiendo desapareció de vuelta a su vida eterna. Él disfrutaba de un buen debate tanto como la persona siguiente, un rasgo necesario cuando se trata de gobernar a los reticentes muertos, pero tras horas y horas de terquedad irracional en contra de toda lógica y razonamiento le daban ganas de saltar de cabeza al río Styx.

De todos los miembros del Consejo, probablemente él era el que más simpatizaba con aquellos que habían sufrido un destino que no deseaban. Pero no era el destino en sí lo que importaba; era cómo manejaba un alma que tenía que juzgar. La inmensa mayoría de los ciudadanos de su reino nunca habían puesto un pie dentro de la sala del trono, y él lo prefería así. Sin embargo, para aquellos que acudían a él sin ni idea de qué clase de vida eterna se merecían, él los juzgaba de la manera más justa e imparcial que podía. A veces era una buena vida eterna, otras veces no. Pero siempre tomaba una decisión sin importar lo animado que se volviera el debate.

—Veo que has tenido un mal día —dijo una voz familiar, y Edward alzó la mirada. Carlisle quedó enmarcado entre las columnas que flanqueaban el pasillo, sus labios torcieron hacia abajo.

—Sí, lo tengo —dijo Edward—. Y tengo la sensación de que está a punto de empeorar.

—Tal vez sí, o tal vez no —dijo Carlisle—. Todo depende de lo que valores más.

Edward frunció el ceño. Entonces sería una de esas conversaciones. Carlisle nunca perdía la oportunidad de informar sobre los demás miembros del Consejo, especialmente sobre los seis hermanos originales.

—Ve al grano.

—Qué carácter. Podría decidir no contártelo después de todo.

—Muy bien, entonces no lo hagas. —Edward se levantó, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los años de su eternidad mientras se estiraba.

Por una décima de segundo, la indignación apareció en la cara de Carlisle, y Edward tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Nunca fallaba. Aunque Carlisle era poderoso, y con toda la razón Rey del Cielo, lo único que no podía soportar era perder el control sobre una situación. Normalmente Edward lo consentía, pero hoy no. El estrés de dejar que Isabella se fuera ya le resultó bastante difícil. Sin saber dónde estaba o qué hacía, o peor aún, con quién estaba. Y si ella no regresaba en septiembre…

Edward se detuvo ese hilo de pensamientos. Era inútil pensar en ello. Le había prometido privacidad, y se contendría para conseguirlo.

Estaba a mitad camino bajando del altar cuando Carlisle logró recuperar sus sentidos.

—Dime, hermano, ¿qué harías tú para poder ponerle las manos encima a los gemelos?

Al principio, Edward siguió caminando. Estaba demasiado cansado para andar con acertijos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la antesala, se dio cuenta de la solución, y se enfrentó a su hermano.

—¿Cástor y Pólux ?

La boca de Carlisle se torció en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Los mismos.

—¿Los has encontrado?

—Por decirlo de alguna manera. —Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia los bancos vacíos a ambos lados del pasillo. Normalmente estaban llenos de almas que esperaban el juicio, pero Edward había despedido al resto, enviándolos a una apacible otra vida, por ahora. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Juntos, los hermanos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y Carlisle juntó las manos, haciendo una pausa en un claro intento de recuperar el control de la situación. Él sabía que tenía la atención de Edward, pero a Edward no le importaba. No si eso significaba encontrar a Cástor y a Pólux .

—He recibido el aviso de que se encuentran en Grecia —dijo Carlisle, al fin, pronunciando cada sílaba—. Ella los ha estado cazando.

—Excelente —dijo Edward—. ¿Los traerá?

Carlisle vaciló.

—Todavía no ha conseguido... eh, capturarlos.

—Por supuesto que no. —Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Siempre pasaba algo. Después de milenios persiguiendo a los gemelos hacia abajo, esta ciertamente no era la primera vez que habían estado a punto, y tampoco sería la primera vez que los habrían perdido—. ¿Y por qué has venido a mí?

—Porque teníamos que conseguir separarlos —dijo Carlisle—. Desafortunadamente, no estaban solos cuando Ella los encontró.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, y cerró los dedos alrededor del borde del banco. Sólo había una razón por la que Carlisle vendría a él en lugar de ir a los otros.

—¿Isabella?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, y Edward maldijo en voz baja. Por supuesto que era ella la única capaz de correr directamente hasta ellos después de que el Consejo se hubiera dedicado miles y miles de años buscándolos. ¿Qué más podría esperar?

—¿Cómo demonios lo hizo para encontrarlos?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, ella está pasando el verano en Grecia con James.

El banco de madera se convirtió en astillas bajo el agarre de Edward, y su cuerpo se puso frío. James. De todas las personas del mundo, ella se iba a pasar su tiempo lejos de aquí con James.

Con James.

Tenía razón. Su día había pasado a ser exponencialmente peor.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Es mi mujer, no mi carga, y es su tiempo libre. Le he prometido darle seis meses para llevar como sea desee su vida, y no voy a interferir con eso.

—No te estoy pidiendo que interfieras —dijo Carlisle, a pesar de que estaba claro por el tono defensivo de su voz que eso era exactamente lo que había planeado.

—Te estoy pidiendo simplemente que... estés preparado.

Preparado para inmiscuirme en asuntos que deberían haber sido, desde hace tiempo, puestos a descansar. Sin duda ellos sabían quién era Isabella ahora, y si ella había estado en algún lugar cerca de Pólux cuando lo habían separado de Cástor, su propia vida estaría en peligro. Y una vez más, sería culpa de Edward.

Incluso si no lo estaba, incluso si el destino estaba de su lado, él no tenía ninguna duda dónde estaría su lealtad en lo tocante a mentir. Ella no entendía las reglas del Inframundo. No entendía la importancia de capturarlos. Todo lo que ella veía eran dos hermanos que se querían tanto que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su propia existencia por permanecer juntos.

Ella vería la lealtad entre ellos, no la lealtad de Edward por sus eternas responsabilidades y obligaciones. Y una vez más sería elegido como el villano, como lo había sido al tomar la vida de Rosalie por segunda vez. Ahora, sin embargo, no habría ninguna solución fácil.

—¿Tú…? —Para su horror, su voz se quebró, y se tragó su malestar—. ¿Tienes intención de mantener tu decisión inicial sobre este asunto?

—¿En lo que respecta a su separación? Por supuesto. —Carlisle se examinó las uñas, aparentemente ajeno a la tensión entre ellos. Tendría que haberlo sabido, aunque, siempre supo.

—E Isabella está involucrada.

—Sí.

—Me estás pidiendo que te ayude aún sabiendo que perjudicará a mi relación con ella.

Carlisle arqueó la ceja.

—Mi querido hermano, como ya he dicho, yo no estoy pidiendo tu…

—Sí, lo haces —Edward se levantó—. No me habrías alertado de este suceso antes de haber decidido que me necesitabas. No juegues. Dime lo que necesitas.

Los labios de Carlisle se torcieron con expresión irritada, pero en favor, se levantó también y dijo tranquilamente:

—Te necesito para garantizar que Cástor y Pólux no se reúnan. No se alejaran mucho de la zona el uno sin el otro.

—¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga sin poner en peligro mi relación con Isabella?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de ti, hermano. Después de todo, yo sólo soy el mensajero. Si no deseas que los gemelos sean capturados, entonces que así sea. Pero yo tenía la impresión de que esto era tan importante para ti como lo era para mí.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Cástor era un ciudadano legítimo del Inframundo, y cada día que pasaba en la superficie era un recordatorio más de los errores de Edward como Rey. Tenía que ser devuelto a su legítimo lugar, y el orgullo de Carlisle dictó su necesidad de asegurar que Pólux le tocara las narices al consejo durante más tiempo.

—¿Con qué hermano está Isabella?

—Ella cree que está con Pólux —dijo Carlisle, y Edward respiró profundamente. No necesitaba más información. Hiciera lo correcto o no, tenía las manos atadas.

—Muy bien. Encontraré una manera de mantener a los gemelos separados. Pero tienes veinticuatro horas, no te daré más que eso.

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que será tiempo suficiente.

Su hermano caminaba por el pasillo y regresando por donde había venido. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos, y la quietud del aire del Inframundo cambió con la brisa del mundo de arriba. Se quedó parado en un prado cerca del límite de un bosque griego, y mientras aclaraba su mente, se acercó, buscando lo que le era familiar.

Ah. Ahí. Podría no tener la habilidad para la caza de ciertos de los otros miembros del Consejo, pero con la proximidad, no le fue difícil encontrar a los otros.

«James».

Envió el pensamiento hacia el exterior, y durante varios segundos sólo oyó el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas. Al final, sin embargo, un pensamiento volvió a él, e incluso sin una voz, Edward podía sentir la desconfianza de James. Edward no le culpaba, considerando todas las cosas.

**«¿Qué quieres?».**

**«Me gustaría saber dónde estás».**

**«¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo?».**

Edward cerró los ojos otra vez, y esta vez cayó entre los árboles.

**«No estoy aquí para fastidiarte».**

**«¿No? Claro que podrías haberme engañado».**

**Menos tiempo para recibir una respuesta. James estaba ahora mucho más cerca. **

**«¿Está Isabella contigo?».**

**«No».**

**«¿Dónde está?».**

**«No lo sé».**

Edward cerró los puños.

**«Sí, lo sabes».**

**«Ella está a salvo. Está con Pólux ».**

**«A salvo» y «con Pólux » son mutuamente excluyentes».**

**«Qué pena. Son sus seis meses de descanso, y no tienes por qué ir a ninguna parte cerca de ella».**

Edward cerró los ojos, y esta vez cuando los abrió, James y uno de los gemelos —Cástor— estaban sólo cuatro metros de distancia. Su reacción fue inmediata; James se puso delante de Cástor, que se puso del color de la tiza, y una vez más Edward y James estaban cara a cara. Un villano y un héroe. Es curioso cómo esos roles eran tan intercambiables entre ellos.

—No puedes tenerlo —dijo James, con una clara ronquera su voz.

—Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más —dijo Edward—. Si no me contestas, llevaré a Demetri a un lugar donde no podrás encontrarlo. Dónde.

James apretó los labios y sus ojos se endurecieron, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Para él, esto era un desafío —una oportunidad para ganar una batalla en su guerra sin fin. Todo lo demás quedó en segundo lugar para él, incluso la seguridad de Isabella. Incluso la vida de Isabella. James debía saber que si había una manera de matarla y vengarse de Edward, Pólux encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, él no le importaba.

Edward soltó un largó y profundo suspiro, obligándose a mantener la calma.

—Este no es el momento de hacer un concurso de meadas. Su propia existencia podría estar en riesgo si no me dices dónde está ella…

—Ahora es inmortal —escupió James—. Y Caius no es el monstruo que crees que es.

—Mi hermano nunca le haría daño —dijo Cástor, con voz temblorosa, pero había una mirada acerada en sus ojos que Edward admiraba. Valor en el rostro por su mayor miedo. No es de extrañar que los gemelos tuvieran la reputación que tenían.

—Al igual que yo tampoco te haría daño —dijo Edward. La duda cruzó por la expresión de Cástor, pero eso no sorprendió a Edward. Cástor confiaba en él tanto como Edward confiaba en Pólux —. Como le pase algo, James, iré a por ti.

James puso los ojos en blanco, y cada fibra de Edward le gritó que lo metiera de golpe en el Olimpo. Pero mantuvo la calma, como casi siempre hacía. A pesar de lo que sus hermanos parecían pensar, la ira rara vez daba lugar a las soluciones.

—Muy bien. Entonces considera lo que estás haciendo. —En un momento Edward se encontraba en frente de ellos, y al siguiente estaba al lado de Cástor y le tocó el hombro.

James puso los ojos como platos, e intentó agarrar a Cástor. Sin embargo, para el momento en que lo alcanzó, Edward se aseguró de que no tocara nada más que aire.

* * *

**Saben como que James me esta cayendo mal**


	5. Capitulo 5 Isabella

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Isabella**

Esa noche fue una de las más largas de mi vida. Durante horas he seguido a Caius a través del bosque, tratando de volver sobre nuestros pasos y encontrar a su hermano, y yo estaba agotada para cuando el sol se levantó. Ni siquiera la espera de una de las cirugías maratonianas de mi madre para ayudar a su cuerpo acribillado por el cáncer hacía unos meses atrás había sido tan mentalmente agotadora.

—Caius , hemos pasado este lugar cinco veces ya —dije, arrastrándome sobre un árbol caído—. Él no está aquí.

—Tiene que estar en alguna parte. —Caius hizo a un lado una rama baja con tanta fuerza que se partió en dos y cayó al suelo.

—En algún otro lugar entonces. —Y si no lo encontraban pronto, tenía miedo de que Caius fuera el único en romperse. Había logrado recuperar cierta apariencia de control después de que hubiéramos perdido a James y Demetri pero sus ojos eran salvajes, sus músculos estaban rígidos, y gruñía todo lo que me decía. Cuando siquiera se decidía a hablar.

—Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos quietos en un solo lugar —dije—. James y Demetri nos encontrarán.

Caius sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para mirar detrás de una roca en la que no había ninguna posibilidad que los pudiera esconder a ambos.

—Él sabe que lo estoy buscando. Sabe que debe quedarse en un sitio, incluso si a ellos les resulta a más fácil encontrarnos a nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —dije, metiéndome un mechón de pelo que se había soltado detrás de la oreja. Habría dado casi cualquier cosa por una goma para el pelo, por no hablar de una ducha caliente y una cama blanda.

Él me dirigió una extraña mirada que me hizo sentir como si midiera siete centímetros, y sin tomarse la molestia de contestarme, volvió de nuevo a su búsqueda. Resoplé. Bien. Otro secreto. No es como si los dioses ya tuvieran suficientes.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a la cabaña —dije—. Probablemente nos están esperando…

—No lo hacen —dijo una voz cantarina detrás de mí, y yo salté. Caius se giró rápidamente, concentrándose en algo —o alguien— por encima de mi hombro.

Me volví, y tan pronto como vi a la rubia apoyada contra un árbol, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente, alguien que podría saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Llevaba ropa de senderismo caqui y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus curvas y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una traza a la moda puesta sobre un hombro. Incluso había metido una flor en el extremo. Estúpido de mi parte esperar algo menos.

«Ayudarte, por supuesto».

Caius enseñó los dientes. Al parecer, Demetri y él habían estado alejados de la civilización demasiado tiempo.

—Yo nunca aceptaría tu ayuda.

—No estaba hablando contigo —se burló Rosalie—. Isabella, salgamos de aquí. Papá dijo que Edward está preocupado por ti.

Parpadeé. ¿Edward estaba preocupado?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si hay un gemelo con el que perderse, no es Caius . Se supone que debo llevarte de vuelta a Atenas.

—¿Edward está esperando? —dije, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Había estado segura de que no volvería a verlo hasta septiembre, cuando se suponía que debía volver a Edén, para tomar posesión de mi cargo como su Reina. Pero la idea de pasar el verano con Edward, o por lo menos a verlo antes de eso, hizo que me doliera el pecho de la mejor manera posible. Después de toda la incertidumbre entre nosotros, el pensamiento de él esperándome hizo que una delicada burbuja de esperanza se expandiera dentro de mí. Él quería estar conmigo, sus estúpidos seis meses descansando de gobernar estaban condenados.

Rosalie vaciló.

—Er, no.

Y allá iba aquella burbuja.

—Quiero decir, estoy segura de que vendrá a verte —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo que… ya sabes. Él no está ahí ahora mismo eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —dijo Caius —. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ni me importa.

—Rosalie no seas así —dije.

—¿Qué? No es como si él quisiera mi ayuda de todos modos.

Me volví para hacerle frente a Caius , pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero que me obliguen a comerme mi propio hígado todos los días por el resto de la eternidad.

—¿Ves? —dijo Rosalie alegremente—. Está arreglado. Vamos.

Cogió mi mano, pero me solté de un tirón. Puede que ella no haya querido ayudar a Caius , pero yo ya estaba metida hasta el cuello en esto. No iba a abandonarlo cuando no tenía a nadie más.

—Espera. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos?

—Ella me lo dijo, por supuesto.

—¿Y cómo sabía Ella dónde estábamos?

Silencio. Rosalie abrió los ojos inocentemente, y Caius juró en voz tan alta que una bandada de pájaros salió disparada de las ramas que había por encima de nosotros.

—Se lo dijiste —rugió.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? —dijo ella, pero había algo en su voz, que levantó una bandera roja en mi mente. Yo le había oído decir suficientes mentiras, grandes y pequeñas, como para reconocer sus intentos de ocultar la verdad en cuanto la escuché.

—Rosalie —dije en tono de advertencia—, si quieres que me vaya contigo, entonces tienes que escupirlo. Ahora.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

—Oh, está bien. No es como si me importara de todos modos. Iba a reunirme contigo y con James. Quiero decir, es horrible que lo invitaras a él a Grecia, pero no a mí, ¿sabes? Así que te estaba siguiendo, esperando el momento adecuado, y entonces…

—Y entonces James nos persiguió y la llevó directa a nosotros —dijo Caius —. Bastardo.

Miré a Rosalie.

«Estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito. A diferencia de ti».

—Oh, no, él sabía que yo estaba allí —dijo Rosalie con el mismo tono cantarín—. Siempre lo supo.

Apreté los dientes. Lo último que necesitaba era que ellos rompieran mi confianza en otra persona. Especialmente en James.

—No importa. Simplemente encontremos a Demetri.

La cara de Rosalie cayó.

—Pensé que ibas a venir conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, he cambiado de opinión. —Empecé a caminar, pero ninguno de ellos me siguió—. Caius , ¿vienes o qué?

—No con ella caminando detrás de mí.

Estupendo. Ahora estaba cuidando a dos niños.

—No es como si te pudiera matar.

—No, pero puede hacer —y lo ha hecho— algo mucho peor —murmuró, y me detuve. Quitando a todas las personas del Consejo, había esperado que Rosalie tuviera más compasión por los demás, especialmente por Demetri y Caius .

—¿Rosalie? —dije—. ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Nada serio —dijo, y estrechó los ojos.

—Yo juzgaré eso.

Caius empezó a pasearse entre dos árboles, teniendo cuidado de no darle la espalda a Rosalie.

—Demetri y yo estábamos involucrados en ayudar a nuestro padre a elegir un marido para nuestra hermana, Helena. Ella… —miró a Rosalie— …apareció en nuestras cámaras una noche y trató de seducirnos a cambio de nuestro voto para su candidato favorito.

—No fue sólo eso —dijo Rosalie, con una nota de dolor en su voz—. También os ofrecí cualquier chica que quisierais, lo sabes.

Caius la ignoró.

—La rechazamos. La seguridad de nuestra hermana era más importante para nosotros, y ella se ofendió y nos maldijo.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¡Rosalie!

Ella suspiró.

—No es como si fuera una gran maldición o algo parecido.

—Cualquier chica de la que se enamore Demetri, me enamoro yo también —dijo Caius —. Lo cual no suena tan mal hasta que se pone en práctica.

—Oh. —Fruncí el ceño. En realidad, no sonaba tan mal. Pero después de pasar los últimos seis meses viendo lo que el amor no correspondido y los celos pueden hacerle a una persona, podía imaginármelo—. Lo siento. Rosalie se puede arreglarlo, ¿no?

—Claro —dijo—. Tan pronto como Demetri esté de vuelta sano y salvo en el Inframundo y papi haga un trato con Pólux .

Caius gruñó, y me lancé poniéndome entre ellos.

—Eh. Eh. Caius , ya vale. Rosalie, sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Han pasado miles de años. Ya han sufrido bastante.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo. Papi tendría un ataque apocalíptico.

Carlisle. Mi ceño se profundizó. Edward de mal humor era bastante peligroso, pero el Rey de los Dioses… bien.

—Bien. Entonces lo averiguaremos, y una vez que esto haya terminado, irás a hablar con Carlisle y le dirás que has levantado la maldición. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer o lo mucho que le cabrees. O lo haces, o nunca te volveré a hablar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero esta vez la expresión de dolor de su rostro era real.

—¿Me lo harías simplemente por ellos?

—Sí, sólo por ellos. Lo digo en serio.

Frunció el ceño, y después de varios segundos, suspiró de nuevo.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que venirte conmigo ahora y dejar de buscar a James, sino no hay trato.

—¿Me prometes que lo desharás si me voy contigo? —dije, y ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Que me muera si no lo…

Una rama crujió, y Rosalie se quedó en silencio, Caius se puso rígido otra vez. Él fue merodeando hacia la fuente del sonido, moviéndose de algún modo sin hacer ruido a pesar de la maleza, recordándome a una pantera. Una pantera cabreada que todavía no se había molestado en ponerse una camisa.

Sin embargo, antes de que Caius pudiera atacar, James salió de detrás de un árbol. Chillé y corrí hacia él, placándole con un abrazo.

—¡James! ¡Nos has encontrado! —Le lancé a Caius una mirada de «te lo dije»—. Ya era hora. Hemos estado buscándote desde…

—¿Dónde está Demetri?

La voz de Caius destrozó mi alivio, me aparté de James y miré en derredor. Estaba solo. Se me encogió el estómago.

—¿James?

Él apretó los labios.

—Lo siento. Edward nos localizó y…

—¿Edward? ¿Te refieres a Hades? —Caius palideció, y por un momento parecía tan absolutamente horrorizado a pesar de su inmortalidad, que tuve miedo de que su corazón se detuviera. De que pusiera fin a su vida.

Pero James no podía estar en lo cierto. Edward nunca haría eso —no importa qué historias contaran, ahora era diferente. Él era más sabio, más compasivo, y sabía lo mucho que los dos hermanos se querían. Tenía que entenderlo.

—¿Dijo adónde se lo llevaba? —le dije a James, tocando el codo de Caius . Él se estremeció, pero al menos no se apartó.

—Se lo llevó al Inframundo —dijo James—. Caius , lo siento, yo…

—No. —El bosque entero pareció temblar ante el peligro de su voz. Si Caius pudiera matarnos a todos, yo estaba absolutamente segura de que lo haría—. Es tu jodida culpa. Después de todo lo que hiciste…

—En realidad, mi querido hijo, esto es culpa tuya.

Si Caius se había enfadado antes, no era nada comparado con la furia que ahora retorcía su expresión, haciéndolo casi irreconocible. Carlisle salió de entre los árboles, Ella apareció después de él. Ella se colgó el arco del hombro y sonrió, pareciendo tan satisfecha de sí misma que la necesidad de borrar esa expresión de su cara me abrumó. Al parecer, Caius se la iba borrar por mí.

Carlisle, sin embargo, parecía cualquier cosa menos satisfecho. Su boca formaba una delgada línea, y tenía la frente surcada por arrugas tan profundas que sus espesas cejas casi ocultaban sus ojos.

—Para empezar, nunca deberías haberte llevado a tu hermano del Inframundo.

—No me dejaste ninguna opción. —Caius se atragantó, y cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos—. Lo apartaste de mí… sabías lo que nos estabas haciendo, y de todos modos te lo llevaste.

—Tal vez, con el tiempo, podríamos haber llegado a un acuerdo —dijo Carlisle—. Tal como están las cosas ahora, no puedo premiar la insubordinación. Encontraremos a tu hermano, y cuando lo hagamos, los términos de nuestro acuerdo serán derogados. Ya no compartirás tu inmortalidad con él, y continuarás así hasta que vea que estés listo para asumir las responsabilidades que dejaste abandonadas.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y Caius se puso rígido. Puede que yo no tuviera un hermano gemelo, pero sabía lo que era perder a la única persona del mundo que quería, y la idea de Caius pasando por aquello hizo que me doliera el estómago.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, la temperatura bajó veinte grados, y el viento arreció aún más. En un momento Caius se enfrentaba a Carlisle, y al siguiente estaba atravesando a la carrera el espacio entre ellos, con el puño en alto y dirigiéndolo directamente a la cara de su padre.

Los dedos de Carlisle se crisparon, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Caius voló hacia un lado y se estrelló contra un árbol. El impacto partió el tronco y lo envió a estrellarse en el bosque, pero Caius se puso de pie, con el pecho subiendo y bajando.

—Sé más sensato —dijo Carlisle—. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, hijo.

—Yo no soy tu hijo —gruñó Caius .

Carlisle suspiró.

—A veces me gustaría que fuera verdad. Sería más fácil para todos nosotros.

Unas gruesas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y se envolvieron alrededor de Caius , obligándolo a apoyarse contra otro árbol. Forcejeó cuando empezaron a enrollarse alrededor del tronco y su cuerpo varias veces, pero brillaron con luz dorada que ni siquiera Caius pudo romper. Gruñó, arañando la corteza con sus propias manos, pero se movieron ni las cuerdas ni el árbol.

Carlisle admiró su obra.

—Mucho mejor. Ella, tú y la mochila vigilaréis a Pólux y a los demás mientras busco a Cástor. No le dejes escapar.

—Por supuesto, padre —dijo Ella, y se sentó frente a Caius , con el arco en la mano y lista para usarlo—. Un movimiento en falso, y te clavaré tantas flechas como sean necesarias.

—No me puedes matar —dijo Caius .

—Pero puedo agujerearte.

—Nada de eso, niños —dijo Carlisle—. Volveré, y cuando lo haga, espero que todos sigáis intactos.

Comenzó a alejarse, y Rosalie me dio una mirada de disculpa cuando ella corrió tras él. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que levantara la maldición, pero no con su padre tan enfadado. Los ojos de Caius se humedecieron, y la idea de verle llorar después de todo esto se clavó en algo dentro de mí. Él iba a perder todo lo que le importaba. La única persona del mundo que amaba —y todo porque Demetri fue muy amable al dejar que James y yo pasáramos la noche.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—Espera —dije, corriendo detrás de Carlisle y Rosalie—. Por favor, no puedes…

—Supongo que no me estarás diciendo lo que puedo y no puedo hacer —dijo Carlisle, sin detenerse—. Caius sabía el riesgo que estaba tomando. Ahora no está en mis manos.

—Que no está… ¿de verdad eres semejante bastardo sin corazón? —dije. Por fin, Carlisle se detuvo y me miró, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, proseguí—. Sabes cuánto le va a doler esto a Caius . Sabes que va a destrozarlo. Sabes que le estás quitando todo por lo que vive. Pero ni siquiera te preocupa, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera te importa que vayas destripar a tu propio hijo.

Carlisle entornó los ojos. —No te atrevas a hablarme como si…

—¿Cómo si qué? ¿Cómo si fueras gilipollas? Porque lo eres.

Silencio. La cara de Carlisle parecía de piedra, mientras que a la de Rosalie se le había drenado de todo color. A mi lado, crujían las hojas, y James me agarró.

—Isabella…

—No me digas Isabella. —Arranqué mi mano de la suya—. Todos vosotros… ¿vosotros sólo vais a sentaros allí y dejar que esto ocurra porque sois demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que tal vez estabais equivocados? Esto es peor que el asesinato. Por lo menos con eso hay otra vida. Esto es destruir mental y emocionalmente a alguien para toda la eternidad. Afirmáis que sois los buenos, y sin embargo, ¿hacéis algo como esto por una vieja rencilla milenaria?

—Yo nunca he dicho que seamos los buenos —dijo Carlisle sin alterar la voz—. Cualquier suposición por tu parte es solamente tuya. Hacemos lo que debemos de defender nuestras leyes…

—Las leyes se pueden cambiar. Cualquier ley que dicte que se puede herir a alguien como de esta manera se debe cambiar.

—Esa no es tu decisión. —Él miró hacia mí, sus ojos azules nunca se apartaron de los míos—. Entiendo por qué sientes tan apasionadamente sobre esto, después de lo que pasaste con tu madre. Pero no es el mismo. Pólux y Cástor rompieron nuestras leyes a sabiendas de cuáles serían las consecuencias cuando este inevitablemente llegara. Y lo hicieron. Han escapado de su condena durante miles de años, y ahora tienen que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo decidiste?

—Sí —dijo—. Porque yo y el Consejo se pronunció así, y nuestra palabra es ley. Si vas a ser uno de los nuestros, Isabella, debes aceptarlo más temprano que tarde. Tu terquedad te aleja, y tu compasión es admirable, pero ahora es necesario que reconozcas que no siempre tienes la razón en estos asuntos.

—Sí, bueno, tú tampoco. Es posible que gobiernes sobre la superficie, pero cuando el verano se acabe, seré la Reina del Inframundo. Y si piensas que voy a dejarlo estar, entonces te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa.

Sus ojos brillaron. —¿Es así? Tal vez debas informar a Edward de esta decisión antes de arrebatarle su reino y acabar con sus miles y miles de años de mandato.

—Él estará de acuerdo conmigo —le espeté, aunque las dudas hicieron que flaqueara en mi interior. Pero si él no lo hacía —si Edward no estaba de acuerdo y obligaba a Caius y a Demetri a permanecer separados— entonces tendría la pelea de su vida. No es así como yo quería empezar nuestro matrimonio, pero no podía alejarme de los gemelos. No cuando aquello les iba a destruir por completo.

Carlisle tomó una profunda respiración.

—Algún día lo entenderás. Sea o no ese día hoy, no puedo quedarme aquí para discutir contigo cuando no habrá ningún acuerdo. Mi decisión se mantiene, al igual que la de Edward. Vamos, Rosalie.

Le cogió de la mano, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, desaparecieron. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y el bosque de giraba a mí alrededor en un borrón de verdes y marrones, pero no había nada más que decir. No importaba qué título tendría dentro de seis meses, sin Edward para apoyarme, estaba tan impotente como Caius . La única diferencia entre nosotros ahora era que yo había tenido suerte. Todavía tenía mi madre.

Pero él estaría solo para la eternidad, y nada en el mundo podría convencer a Carlisle de que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Por primera vez desde que conocí a Edward en la orilla del río, me preguntaba si tal vez yo también lo había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6 Edward

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Edward**

No le llevó tiempo a Edward encontrar a su hermano. Podía no tener el talento de James, pero Carlisle era dolorosamente predecible en el mejor de los casos. Después de una eternidad juntos, Edward sabía dónde buscar.

—¿De verdad crees que este es el mejor lugar para buscar a Cástor? —dijo Edward mientras entraba en la antigua casa. Un hedor a carne de conejo en descomposición saturaba el aire, y arrugó la nariz.

Carlisle estaba en el centro de la pequeña habitación, solo.

—Es tan buen comienzo como cualquier otro. Ella ha rastreado la zona y no encontró ninguna señal de él, pero no puede haber ido muy lejos por sí solo.

—Estuvo con James durante un tiempo —dijo Edward.

—Lo que significa que es muy astuto escondiéndose. —Carlisle centró en él con una mirada que parecía penetrar a través de las capas protectoras que Edward había desarrollado a lo largo incontables vidas—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No. —La mentira salió de su boca con tanta facilidad que casi se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero algunas mentiras estaban justificadas—. No estoy muy seguro de que debamos seguir buscándole.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —dijo Carlisle, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, era obvio que él sabía por qué Edward había cambiado de opinión.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás ya han sufrido bastante. No hay necesidad de convertir una situación difícil en una eterna.

Las comisuras de los labios de Carlisle formaron una sonrisa, pero no había humor tras ella—. Creí que te había percibido allí. Tu mujer es bastante problemática.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa. Él no tenía intención de espiar a Isabella, pero difícilmente había sido culpa suya que su hermano se hubiera encontrado con ella, mientras que Edward le estaba siguiendo a él.

—Puede que ella tenga razón, sabes. Estoy dispuesto a considerar la idea de que después de haber estado buscándolos durante tanto tiempo, hayamos perdido toda perspectiva del asunto.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero no le corresponde a ella decirlo.

—Si no lo hace ella, ¿quién lo hará?

Sus cejas se dispararon.

—No me digas que le estás permitiendo que te ablande.

—Ser «blando» no tiene nada que ver con esto. Nosotros hemos jurado proteger a la humanidad.

—Mi hijo no es mortal.

—No —dijo Edward con una paciencia que no había pensado que tenía—. Pero su hermano sí lo es, y nosotros le provocaremos más dolor del merece.

—Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que debería permitir que Pólux quede en libertad simplemente porque no es el único que va a sufrir, ¿a pesar de que el delito es también de Cástor?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Silencio. Carlisle hizo una mueca, y la satisfacción se enterró profundamente en Edward. Su hermano había contado con su lealtad, pero esta era la única vez que no la tenía. No cuando Edward estaba seguro que aquello podría destruir su relación con Isabella. Su deseo de recuperar Cástor como ciudadano del Inframundo estaba cimentado en nada más que en el orgullo y las leyes que él mismo había creado; las mismas que habían arruinado su matrimonio con Perséfone y le sometieron al dolor de la separación que los mellizos estaban experimentando. Él conocía ese dolor demasiado bien, y era cruel hacer pasar por eso intencionadamente a otra persona.

Aunque hiriera una parte elemental de él violar las leyes del Inframundo y permitir que Cástor quedara en libertad, por lo menos esa sería su elección.

Y cuando tuvo que elegir entre hacer una excepción o perder a la única persona que le había hecho feliz en los últimos mil años, no hubo ninguna duda.

—No entiendo por qué has cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente —dijo Carlisle, e incluso Edward podía oír el esfuerzo que le costó a su hermano mantenerse bajo control. Pero aunque Carlisle nunca admitía una derrota, él debe haber sabido que estaba en inferioridad numérica, y después de la pérdida que el Consejo había experimentado aquél invierno, que no podían permitirse ninguna disidencia más.

—Puede que tú no aprecies tu matrimonio, hermano, pero yo aprecio el mío. —Edward le dirigió una mirada acerada—. Respeto y honro la opinión de mi Reina. Tú y yo sabemos que no podemos reprochárselo cuando ella está todavía demasiado verde como para saber por qué tomamos las decisiones que tomamos.

Carlisle le devolvió la mirada.

—Cuanto más aprenda, más responsable será de sus acciones. No podemos excusarla por falta de madurez para siempre.

—No, no podemos —dijo Edward—. Pero nadie puede discutir que Isabella aporta una nueva perspectiva cada vez que necesitamos desesperadamente una.

—Tengo miedo, hermano, de que no eres la única persona disfrutando de su falta de sabiduría.

Edward tragó saliva. Su hermano no podía haber encontrado nada más doloroso que insinuar.

—Lo que ella haga con James durante sus seis meses fuera es su decisión.

—Y lo qué tú hagas ahora es la tuya.

—Sí —dijo quedamente—, así es. Si me disculpas.

Esperó a que él hubiera salido de la casa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaba a seis metros de Isabella y los otros, bien oculto por la maleza a su alrededor. Él envió a un pensamiento de sondeo, sin esperar una respuesta a cambio.

**«¿James?»**

Silencio.

**«Si quieres ayudar a Pólux , no me ignores».**

James se centró en el punto donde estaba escondido.

**«La cuestión no es si quiero o no ayudar a Caius . ¿Sabes que Isabella ha llamado a Carlisle bastardo sin corazón?»**

**«Y gilipollas. Estoy muy orgulloso».**

Los bordes de la boca de James se elevaron.

**«Sin embargo te llevaste a Demetri de vuelta al Inframundo».**

Edward vaciló, y a través de las hojas, encontró a Isabella. Se apoyó contra un árbol a pocos metros de Pólux , con el rostro arrugado y rojo y sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas. No la había visto tan triste desde el día en que había llegado a Edén Menor buscando una manera de cambiar el destino.

Y una vez más, era culpa suya.

**«Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero necesito que confíes en mí».**

James levantó una ceja.

**«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?»**

**«Porque cuidas de Isabella, y cuidas de los gemelos. He cometido errores, al igual que tú, pero no deberían sufrir por ellos».**

Pasaron varios segundos.

**«¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?»**

**«No puedes. Sencillamente tienes que confiar en mí».** Edward hizo una pausa. **«Me lo debes».**

Silencio de nuevo, más largo esta vez. James miró a Isabella, y debió haber visto lo mismo que Edward: la profunda sensación de pérdida, tan agónica como lo había sido para ella cuando se había enfrentado a la inevitable muerte de su madre. El hecho de que le doliera tanto cuando apenas conocía a los gemelos hizo que el corazón de Edward doliera por ella, y se recordó una vez más lo poco que la merecía.

**«Está bien».** La mirada de James se desplazó de nuevo hacia él. **«¿Qué necesitas que haga?»**


	7. Chapter 7 Isabella

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Isabella**

La espera era una agonía. No importa cuánto quería creer que finalmente Edward haría lo correcto, oscilaba entre la esperanza y la desesperación. Él tenía Demetri. Infiernos, por lo que sabía, ya lo había devuelto a su otra vida. James no me mentiría sobre algo así. Y si ese era el caso, entonces ya habíamos perdido.

Eso me dejaba con una sola opción: creer que Edward era bueno. Que después de todo lo que había pasado con Perséfone, él entendiera cuánto dolía que te apartaran de la persona que más amabas del mundo, y cediera. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero la había tenido que hacer.

Caius estaba extrañamente silencioso desde que Carlisle se había ido. Yo esperaba rabia, pero ni siquiera luchó por deshacerse de las cadenas. Simplemente se apoyó en el árbol como si hubiera aceptado su destino.

Aquella era la peor parte, ver a Caius renunciar. Y por eso, cuando Ella le dio la espalda pasa acariciar uno de sus enormes babeantes perros, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y me senté a su lado.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja. Caius no me miró—. Debería haber hecho algo más.

—Luchaste por nosotros. Eso es más de lo que nadie ha hecho antes. —Su voz era ronca y sus ojos estaban calmados, pero al menos él no se había cerrado completamente al mundo. Todavía. Si le dolía sólo una fracción de lo que aparentemente lo hacía, sin embargo, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Sin embargo no fue suficiente. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Podrías solicitarle al Consejo que te conviertan en mortal y así unirte a Demetri en el Inframundo? Si le dejaron a Perséfone hacerlo, entonces...

—Su orgullo no lo permitiría.

Tenía razón. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

—Entonces... entonces una vez que sea la Reina, haré algo. Cueste lo que cueste, te ayudaré a encontrarlo, y podrás permanecer con él o te ayudaré a sacarlo a escondidas o...

—Es demasiado tarde. —Por fin me miró, su expresión vacía no tenía ningún rastro de humanidad—. Hades le tiene, y preferirá destruirse a sí mismo antes que permitir que mi hermano salga de nuevo. Para él, este es un asunto sobre todo lo que él representa. Una vez que alguien ha entrado en el Inframundo, se queda. Por un tiempo. Las pocas veces que él ha permitido que los muertos se fueran, ellos nunca lo hicieron.

—Pero él les permitió intentarlo. —Me incliné acercándome más—. Encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Haré lo que tenga que hacer, pero tú no te rindas. Prométemelo.

Mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, sus ojos café parecieron descongelarse. Finalmente, una chispa de vida.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sí que lo tiene. —Ni siquiera podía explicármelo a mí misma, pero por la forma en que él me miraba —él necesitaba que le mostrara un poco de bondad. Una pequeña cantidad de esperanza que le indicara que los dioses no eran tan malvados como parecía pensar que eran. Y así que, para el caso, lo hice—. Esto no se trata sólo tu vida. Quiero decir, lo hace, pero... también la mía es sobre. Y yo no creo que pueda estar con alguien que te hiciera tanto daño intencionadamente.

—Hades —dijo, y yo asentí.

—No puedo reinar de esta manera. No puedo tomar esas decisiones. No tengo que conocerte para saber pasar por lo que has pasado, y yo sencillamente... no entiendo por qué el Consejo no puede ver que tenéis que estar juntos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos ven lo que quieren ver. Todos lo hacemos.

—Esa no es excusa para la crueldad.

—Ellos no lo consideran cruel.

—Bueno, yo sí.

Las hojas muertas crujieron. Levanté la mirada. Ella se dirigía hacia nosotros, arco en mano y con un perro descomunal siguiéndola. Normalmente me encantaban los animales, pero la maldita cosa estaba prácticamente babeando sobre nosotros, y yo dibujaba una línea con los animales que me consideraban su almuerzo.

—¿Sobre qué estáis murmurando? —dijo, tocando la mandíbula del perro, y éste gimió como si estuviera herido. Ese debía de haber sido al que Caius le había dado un puñetazo. Seguía sin aprobar que lo hubiera hecho, pero al menos así no había tenido la oportunidad de comernos vivos.

Caius cerró el pico y se miró las manos. Consideré quedarme también en silencio, pero esa seguía siendo la única táctica que todavía no había intentado. Ella no parecía ser un perro metafórico en esta lucha... si no que lo estaba haciendo por Carlisle, no porque fuera alguna vendetta personal. Lo cual significaba que todavía había una oportunidad. Una pequeña, pero no iba a darme por vencida, aunque Caius ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Estamos hablando sobre que Caius va a perder a Demetri para siempre —dije—. Sin duda, te puedes imaginar lo que se siente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Ella casi había perdido a su propio hermano gemelo en Edén Manor, a pesar de que su pérdida habría sido temporal en el peor de los casos teniendo en cuenta que ella y Mike eran inmortales. Ella nunca tendría que sufrir por perderlo permanentemente, incluso si su forma mortal moría. Caius era tan afortunado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Ella? —Me levanté y me temblaron las rodillas bajo mi peso. Podría ser inmune a las balas, pero aparentemente no a los nervios—. Sabes cuánto le duele. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ganar?

Más silencio. Ella se movió pudiendo ver su perfil, y miró fijamente hacia delante. No me importaba si me ignoraba —aún podía oírme, y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Sabes lo asustada que estabas en Edén después de que Mike fuese herido? Lo perdiste como mucho, cuánto, ¿tres meses? Caius está pasando exactamente por eso mismo, pero nunca volverá a ver otra vez Demetri. No en tres meses, no en tres milenios. Imagina cómo te sentirías si la situación fuera a la inversa... si Mike hubiese nacido mortal, y cuando muriera, hicieras un trato con Carlisle para compartir tu inmortalidad con él. Pero tú no te enteraras hasta que fuese demasiado tarde de que Carlisle había cambiado los términos, y que nunca volveríais a estar juntos. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Más silencio, pero al menos ahora estaba mirando al suelo. Eso era algo.

—Apuesto a que habrías hecho lo mismo... quieres tantísimo a Mike que habrías irrumpido en el Inframundo y lo habrías encontrado, y habrías hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo. Incluso si eso significara desafiar a Carlisle y estar huyendo miles de años. Hubiera valido la pena, ¿verdad? No porque que estés pegada al Consejo, sino porque no quieres correr ningún riesgo siempre y cuando signifique que vosotros dos estéis juntos, pase lo que pase.

Entreabrió los labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero en cambio los presionó y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ella? —gritó James. En algún momento durante nuestra conversación, se había ido a pasear por el bosque. Sin embargo ahora estaba de vuelta, con una hoja pegada detrás de la oreja. No quería saber.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Hola a ti también —dijo James, arqueando una ceja—. Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros.

—¿Entonces por qué no viene aquí y lo hace?

—Porque no quiere que cierta persona lo oiga.

La boca de Ella formó una delgada línea, y ella nos miró a Caius y a mí como si estuviera buscando algún indicio de que aquello era un truco. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Por supuesto que era un truco. Tenía que serlo... Carlisle aparecería si realmente quisiera hablar con Ella y James. Y ella también tenía que saberlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran teniendo algún tipo de conversación silenciosa, y después de varios segundos, Ella suspiró. —Está bien. Ven, Pastelito.

Ella siguió a James por el bosque, y el perro baboso trotando tras ellos. Arrugué la nariz. Sólo Ella podría llamar a una cosa con tantos dientes como aquella Pastelito.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron, volé al lado de Caius y comencé a desatarle las incandescentes cuerdas. Estas se mantuvieron firmes, y juré.

—¿Un poco de ayuda aquí? —murmuré, y al final Caius volvió a la vida. Se retorció como si estuviera intentando menearse bajo las cuerdas, y cuando comenzó a serrarlas el tronco del árbol, se me pusieron los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué diablos estás...?

—No se pueden romper las cuerdas —dijo—. Tengo que sacarlas a través del árbol.

—¡Pero lo vas a matar! —Dije. Mi madre se pondría furiosa.

—Cállate y mira —murmuró, y me ericé. Bien. Si no quería mi ayuda, no lo se ofrecería.

Sin embargo, después de medio minuto serrando, las cuerdas estaban casi a una cuarta parte de camino atravesando el grueso tronco, y al final Caius tenía suficiente espacio para deshacerse de sus ataduras.

—Ya está —dijo, flexionando los músculos—. Esa fue la parte fácil.

—Si ha sido tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo has hecho hace media hora?

No dijo nada, y suspiré. Imagínate. Ya fuera que se encontrase en un estado comunicativo o no, teníamos que salir de allí antes de Ella y James regresaran de su paseo por los árboles. Que ella volviera era una cosa; que no hiciera nada mientras corríamos era otra.

Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé en dirección opuesta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a bajar al Inframundo para encontrar a Demetri?

—Nosotros no —dijo—. Yo podría tener una oportunidad si descansara un temporada, hasta que ellos tuvieran grandes cosas con las que estar ocupados. Pero aquí es donde nos separamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo soy la que te ayudó a liberarte, y no es que tenga exactamente algo importante que hacer los próximos seis meses, quiero ayudarte. Por favor.

—Ya has hecho bastante. —Se detuvo en un pequeño claro y miró hacia el cielo. Ahora el sol estaba directamente sobre su cabeza —era imposible decir en qué dirección íbamos con sólo mirarlo—. Y seis meses no será suficiente. Seis años más, tal vez, pero hasta entonces...

—¿Estás bromeando? No es posible que Demetri permanezca allí durante seis años. Déjame ayudarte. Te prometo que encontraré la manera de traértelo lo más pronto posible, y distraeré a Edward y...

—No es necesario —La voz de James cortó a través de los árboles, y salté, cambiando porque me interponía entre él y Caius . Les ayudara o no a escapar, yo no había olvidado que era culpa suya que a Demetri y Caius les hubiesen atrapado en primer lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dije—. ¿Dónde está Ella?

—A unos cuarenta y cinco metros de aquí, tratando de encontrar una forma de explicarle a Carlisle por qué ha dejado ir a Caius .

Fruncí el ceño.

—Bien, genial. Dale las gracias de mi parte la próxima vez que la veas. ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no hay necesidad de distraer a Edward?

—Exactamente lo que dije —dijo James—. Demetri ya no está en el Inframundo.

A mi lado, Caius se puso rígido.

—¿Dónde está?

Aquella era la pregunta del millón, pero había otra más presente en mi mente.

—Espera, quieres decir que Edward...

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —dijo James—. Yo me encargaré de Carlisle cuando regrese. Mientras tanto, encontrarás a Demetri en el lugar donde todo este desastre comenzó.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando James, pero Caius asintió.

—Gracias. Incluso si debería romperte la mandíbula por dirigir a los demás directamente hasta nosotros en primer lugar.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. —Pero algo resopló detrás de él, y el babeante perro de Ella —Pastelito— salió por el otro lado de un grupo de árboles.

Se me heló la sangre. ¿Ya había renunciado ella?

—Er, James...

—Oh, está bien —James dio unas palmaditas en el cuello peludo de Pastelito y se centró en Caius —. Hablando de mandíbulas rotas, a cambio de dejarte ir, Ella quería que tú y Demetri cuidéis de Pastelito mientras se recupera.

Caius juró.

—¿Por qué nosotros?

—Tú eres el que le dio un puñetazo, ¿no? —James se encogió de hombros—. Hombre, yo lo haría si fuera tú. Sabes cómo se pone Ella cuando se cabrea.

Caius gruñó algo ininteligible y dio un paso adelante.

—Te lo juro, si vuelves a intentar morderme, la próxima vez apuntaré a tu cuello.

Pastelito gimoteó, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Oye… juega limpio.

James lo entregó a Caius un saco de arpillera lleno a rebosar de lo que parecía ser carne seca.

—Las cosas de Pastelito. Ella dijo que irá a recogerla cuando sea el momento.

—Sí, dentro de otro maldito siglo —murmuró Caius , y James se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Isabella, te veré dentro de poco. Cuídate, Caius .

Pero Caius parecía no estar escuchando. Ya estaba a unos diez pasos por delante de mí, y le dirigí a James una mirada de disculpa.

—¡Caius , espera!

Corrí para alcanzarlo, y él ralentizó el paso, pero solo a duras penas.

—Maldito perro. Ahora nunca nos libraremos de la maldita cosa —dijo Caius , moviéndose por el bosque sin hacer ruido—. Por lo menos James no es del todo malo. No tengo idea de por qué se nos trata tan bien.

—Tal vez porque es de ese tipo de persona. —Atravesé el bosque con el suelo crujiendo bajo mis pies, teniendo que correr para mantenerme el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. Si Carlisle quería rastrearnos, se lo estábamos poniendo vergonzosamente fácil. No es que los fuertes pasos de Pastelito estuvieran ayudando mucho.

Caius se burló.

—Les gusta fingir que son buenas personas de vez en cuando. Déjales que mantengan sus altas opiniones de sí mismos. Pero harías bien en recordar que el Consejo no hace nada a menos que pueda cosechar los beneficios.

En vista de todo lo que había visto esa noche y día, su amargura me estaba alcanzando, pero yo había visto una imagen muy diferente de los dioses durante mi estancia en el Edén. Era posible que no hicieran nada sin razón, pero no siempre necesitaban una recompensa directa. —No son tan malos como crees.

—Y tampoco son tan buenos como tú crees. —Él desaceleró lo suficiente como para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, y me sonrojé bajo de su mirada—. Me gustas, Isabella Swan. Tú eres mejor que ellos, y también tienes agallas suficientes para enfrentarte a ellos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el consejo se ha sido influido por sangre nueva, y si mantienes tus armas, podrías tener la plegaria que les haga ver más allá de sus propias pequeñas y puntiagudas narices.

—No estoy interesada en cambiarles. —Pero cuando lo dije, mis entrañas se retorcieron de incomodidad. Si aquel era mi futuro —enfrentar los fantasmas de las decisiones del consejo y ver las vidas que sus decisiones habían destruido, todo por el bien de las reglas y su orgullo— no estaba tan segura de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Ya veremos —Caius se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato—. Tú no eres una de ellos. No coincidís, y por eso, una de dos va a suceder. O bien dejarás que te corrompan, o lucharás a muerte y aguantarás sus mierdas hasta que pienses que no puedes más. Pero puedes —añadió—. Por todos los que han sufrido por culpa de ellos, sólo recuerda que tú puedes.

Me quedé en silencio. Era de mi familia de la que estaba hablando —las mismas personas que me habían concedido más tiempo con mi madre, que me habían mostrado bondad durante los últimos seis meses y que me habían permitido pasar sin problemas mis pruebas incluso aunque casi hubiera fracasado varias veces. A pesar de lo que los mitos me habían enseñado, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que fueran cualquier otra cosa sino benevolentes. Eran dioses, después de todo. ¿Qué es lo que tenían que perder siendo amables?

Pero en los cuatro días desde que me fui, había visto lo suficiente como para saber que Caius tenía razón. Ellos no eran perfectos. No eran siempre amables. Y a veces cometían errores. Eran tan humanos como el resto de nosotros, aunque nunca hayan respirado como un mortal en sus vidas. Simplemente me tomaría algún tiempo volver a organizar mis pensamientos para aceptar esta nueva realidad.

¿Qué pasaría cuando inevitablemente se lo tirar en cara? Ellos se apegarían a la tradición, y yo solo entendía la parte de la historia que veía frente a mí —la parte llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Esta vez había tenido suerte, manipulando las emociones de Ella haciendo que simpatizar con Caius , que entendiera que lo que les estaba haciendo pasar el consejo era extremadamente cruel. Yo era una persona, y no podía ganar todas las peleas contra el Consejo.

Pero podía recordar las victorias, por pequeñas que pudieran parecer. Demetri y Caius se tendrían el uno al otro un poco más de tiempo gracias a James y a mí, y eso tendría que ser suficiente para superar cualquier pérdida que me encontrara en el camino. Si Caius estaba en lo cierto, aquello era inevitable.

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio, con Pastelito caminando con dificultad detrás de nosotros. Donde fuera que nos dirigiéramos, Caius parecía saber exactamente cómo llegar hasta allí. Varios kilómetros después, unos truenos resonaron por el cielo despejado, y él hizo una mueca y aligeró el paso. No discutí.

Al final llegamos a la entrada de una cueva, y mientras yo no veía nada particularmente especial en ella, Caius contuvo el aliento. Asomándose en la oscuridad, tuvo cuidado de no dar un paso al interior.

—¿Demetri?

Nada. Me mordí el labio. Esto no podía ser una trampa. Edward no haría eso —no a mí, sino a Caius . Y James definitivamente no mentiría. Demetri y Caius se reunirían, y todo estaría bien.

¿Pero y si no lo estaba? ¿Qué pasa si Edward y el Consejo nos la estaban jugando, y ahora tuviera que pasarme el resto de la eternidad sabiendo...?

—¿Caius ? —la voz de Demetri era baja, pero inconfundible. Él salió de la oscuridad—. Has tardado bastante.

Caius soltó la primera auténtica sonrisa que le había visto. —Sí, bueno, me detuve en un bar y me tomé un par de copas. Me imaginé que podrías esperar.

No entró en la cueva, pero en el momento Demetri estuvo su alcance, cogió a su hermano y lo apartó de un tirón del umbral.

Ambos cayeron al suelo bañado por el sol, pero ninguno de los hermanos se quejó.

—¿Estás en una sola pieza?¿El asqueroso bastardo no te ha herido? —dijo Caius , mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Estoy bien… solo preocupado por ti. —Demetri hizo una pausa y miró a Pastelito, quien estaba al acecho en las sombras—. Er, ¿Caius ?

—¿Qué? Oh... sí. —Caius hizo una mueca—. Mi penitencia por arrearle en la boca. Tenemos que vigilarla mientras se cura. —Él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su gemelo—. ¿Qué hizo Hades contigo de todos modos?

Demetri la tomó, y muy pronto ambos estaban de pie.

—Me llevó al palacio y, mayormente, nos quedamos allí. Parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque mental. Pensé que era hombre muerto.

Se dirigieron juntos de nuevo hacia el bosque, y yo vacilé, sin saber si debía seguirles. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirme, Caius se detuvo, y ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, Isabella Swan —dijo Caius —. Vas a ser una brillante adición para el consejo.

Mis mejillas ardieron.

—No fue nada.

—Hacer lo correcto nunca «es nada» —dijo Demetri—. Tampoco lo es simpatizar con los menos afortunados. No todo el mundo tiene ese don. Y lo que hiciste, poner tu propio bienestar al límite por nosotros...

—Creo que lo ha pillado —dijo Caius , dándole un codazo en las costillas a su hermano. Demetri fingió estremecerse, pero Caius le dio a su hermano un abrazo de oso, y ambos continuaron hacia el bosque con la ruidosa Pastelito tras ellos.

—Gracias —grité. Aparentemente se suponía que no tenía que seguirles—. Lo siento por las molestias, pero ha sido un placer conoceros. Cuidaos, ¿vale?

—Tú también —dijo Demetri—. Mantente en contacto.

**—A menos que estén de nuevo tras vuestros culos. —Caius me dirigió una sonrisita por encima del hombro, y para el momento en que levanté la mano para decir adiós, ya no estaban.**


	8. Chapter 8 Edward

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Edward**

Edward estaba en la cueva, su forma envuelta por la oscuridad mientras Isabella se acomodaba en la base de un árbol. Ver a Demetri alejarse le hirió de una manera que no podía describir, pero la forma en que su corazón se hinchó al ver a Isabella lo hizo soportable.

Había hecho lo correcto. No siempre podría garantizar su seguridad a los gemelos, y una vez que su hermano se enterara de su traición, las cosas serían menos que agradables durante bastante tiempo. Pero por ahora, valía la pena ver a Isabella feliz una vez más.

El aire junto a él cambió, y el fantasma de una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

—Hermano —dijo Carlisle en voz baja. No importaba cómo lo hiciera; Edward ya se había asegurado de que sus voces no se transportaran al mundo superior—. Parece que he juzgado mal tu devoción por defender tus leyes.

—Algunas cosas son más importantes que el orgullo —dijo Edward—. Tal vez algún día lo entenderás.

Sintió el ardor de la mirada fulminante de su hermano, pero él no apartó la mirada de Isabella. No le quiso dar a su hermano la satisfacción.

—Muy bien. Voy a darles más tiempo a los gemelos para que estén juntos, pero algún día serán llevados ante la justicia.

—Y cuando llegue ese día, Isabella y yo decidiremos qué hacer como gobernantes del Inframundo.

—Te estás olvidando de que mientras que Cástor es tú responsabilidad, Pólux es la mía, y no le dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

Edward suspiró.

—No, me imagino que no lo harás. —Los árboles crujieron, y James salió de entre ellos. Isabella puso de pie, dándole un abrazo a modo de saludo, y a Edward se le encogió el pecho. Había ciertas cosas de las que no quería ser testigo—. Hasta entonces, estoy seguro de que hemos hecho lo correcto.

—Si tú lo dices.

Carlisle desapareció, y aunque una parte de Edward esperaba que fuera tras los gemelos una vez más, en su lugar reapareció a pocos metros de Isabella y James. Edward la vio tensarse incluso desde la distancia, pero al menos la aparición de su hermano sirvió a uno de sus propósitos: se apartó de James.

—Estás caminando por una delgada línea —dijo Carlisle—. No seré tan indulgente por tu insubordinación en el futuro.

A pesar de su miedo, ella irguió los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—No voy a pedir disculpas por nada. No puedes arruinarle la vida a gente de semejante manera, sólo porque tú decidas que estás aburrido y quieras jugar. No es justo.

—La vida no es justa, y cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor. —Carlisle miró por encima del hombro de ella—. Puedes ser un activo para el Consejo, o puede ser un obstáculo. Depende de ti decidir cuál.

—Si ser un activo significa tragar las gilipolleces con las que me estás alimentando sin pensar por mí mismo, prefiero ser un obstáculo, gracias —dijo ella, y Edward tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reírse.

Por un momento su hermano parecía totalmente perplejo, frunciendo el ceño ante su descaro, pero la expresión desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Él no olvidaría pronto lo que ella había dicho, Edward estaba seguro de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo podría causarle problemas más adelante, por el momento Edward estaba inmensamente satisfecho y orgulloso de ella.

Centrándose en su hermano, envió un pensamiento hacia él.

«Déjalo estar».

El ceño fruncido de Carlisle se profundizó, pero miró a la oscuridad de la cueva y le dirigió el más ligero de los asentimientos. Sin otra palabra, desapareció, y Isabella miró a su alrededor como si esperara que Carlisle fuera a salir de un salto de los arbustos.

—¿Crees que ha ido tras de los gemelos? —dijo. James negó con la cabeza, deslizando su brazo entre los suyos mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la cueva. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Están bien, al menos por ahora.

Edward vio como desaparecían entre los árboles, y tan pronto como ya no pudo ver su pelo oscuro, cerró los ojos. Estos seis meses eran de ella para hacer lo que ella quisiera; no tenía ni voz ni voto sobre ellos, y tenía que respetarlo que sin importa lo mucho que le doliera verla marcharse con James.

En menos de medio año, volvería a ser suya, y se aseguraría de recordarle por qué se había casado con él en primer lugar. Hasta entonces, la espina que James había clavado en su corazón sólo podía hacerlo más profundamente, pero como había hecho durante los últimos miles de años, tendría que soportarlo.

Por Isabella. Por sus vidas juntos. Y porque no tenía otra opción.


	9. Chapter 9 Isabella

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Besos**

* * *

**Isabella**

En el momento en que llegamos a la linde del bosque, ya era casi de noche. La ciudad de Atenas, brillaba en la distancia, y bostecé, luchando por mantenerme despierta cuándo James abrió el camino. Mi cuerpo anhelaba dormir, y sólo la promesa de una cama caliente era suficiente para que se me doblaran las rodillas.

—¿Adónde crees que irán ahora? —dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la carretera que nos llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Si son inteligentes, tan lejos de Grecia como sea posible —dijo James.

—¿De verdad crees Carlisle y los demás les va a cazar otra vez?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Con el tiempo. Sin embargo creo que les compraste unos cuantos centenares de años más. Tal vez mil, si tienen suerte. Distrajiste a Ella, lo sabes.

—Nosotros. —Ante la expresión confusa de James, añadí—: «Les» compramos unos cuantos centenares de años más. Tal vez mil, si tienen suerte. Tú distrajiste a Ella, ya sabes.

Él sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Tienes un punto. Hacemos un buen equipo.

Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros apartándome. Buen equipo o no, este era un problema que aún no habíamos resuelto.

—Sigo cabreada contigo, sabes. Todo esto fue tu culpa. Rosalie nunca habría encontrado a los gemelos si no la hubieras llevado directamente a ellos.

—Oh —James se volvió rosa—. Pensé que tendrían tiempo de escapar. No me di cuenta que Carlisle son lanzaría a Ella y sus perros. Quiero decir, el Consejo estuvo cerca de pillarlo antes... pero por lo general no le ponían tanto esfuerzo.

—Esa no es excusa para haberlos puesto en peligro de esta manera.

Suspiró.

—No, no lo es, y lo siento. De verdad que lo hago. Todo salió bien, sin embargo, ¿no es así?

—Apenas —Vacilé—. ¿De todos modos, por qué lo hiciste?

Se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Porque sabía que idolatrabas al consejo, que pensabas que eran… superhéroes o algo así, y yo quería que vieras que no era cierto. Tenemos nuestro lado oscuro también, y tenías que verlo antes de decidieras a pasar la eternidad con Edward.

Durante un largo momento, no dije nada. Debería haber sabido que el Consejo era capaz de algo como esto, y quizás en el fondo lo hacía. Nunca me habría dado cuenta de que Edward también estaba en ello.

—No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto —dije en voz baja—. Cuando… cuando todo esto comenzó pensaba que los miembros del Consejo eran los buenos, ¿sabes? Los que protegían a los mortales. Los que tomaban las decisiones correctas. Y ahora...

—Y ahora te das cuenta de que no somos como nos pintan —dijo James, y yo asentí—. Eso no malo, ya sabes, el hecho de que cometamos errores o dejar que nuestro orgullo se interponga en el camino. Eso nos impide ser infalibles.

—Pero a expensas de otros —Esa era la parte que me molestaba.

—A veces. Pero Caius es uno de nosotros —no es un miembro del consejo, pero es hijo de Zeus. Y tiene muchos defectos al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Querer lo suficiente a su hermano como para hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo no es ser uno de ellos.

—No, no lo es —James sacudió la cabeza—. No te voy a mentir y decir que cada decisión que tomamos es la correcta, porque no lo es. Por lo general las que tomamos todos juntos no son tan malas, pero las individuales… aquellas son como una tirada a los dados. A veces acertamos, a veces nos equivocamos, y a veces se tardan varios miles de años antes de que las tomemos. Y el caso de los gemelos, es especialmente malo, porque lo único que le impide a Carlisle revocar su decisión es su orgullo. Pero lo hará con el tiempo, y mientras tanto, míralo de esta manera... ahora que estás a bordo, puedes señalarnos nuestros.

—Si lo único que voy a hacer mientras esté en el Consejo es señalar lo equivocados que están todos, nadie me escuchará.

—Cierto, pero eso no significa que no puedas usar esos momentos para las cosas que creas que son realmente importantes —dijo James—. Tendrás mi apoyo. Y el de Edward, también. No puedo hablar por el resto, pero no estarás sola. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. —Sonrió—. Intenta arreglar uno de mis fallos, y puede que consigas ponerlos un poco nerviosos.

Me las arreglé para devolverle la sonrisa.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Pareces tener bastante buen criterio.

—A que sí, ¿eh?—Él chocó su cadera contra la mía —que teniendo en cuenta lo alto que era, en cambio era algo así como si me estuviera golpeando en el hígado—. Sabes, después de todo lo que he hecho, creo que me merezco ese beso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ni en un millón de años.

—¿Y en un millón y uno?

—Podría estar dispuesta a darte un besito en la mejilla, si no la cagas desde ahora hasta entonces.

Él hizo un mohín.

—Eres terrible conmigo, lo sabes.

—Te gusta. —Y no importa lo romántico y hermoso que fuera Grecia, no iba a romper mis votos con Edward, ni siquiera si técnicamente no se aplicaban a los próximos seis meses. Lo amaba sin importar la temporada que fuera. —¿Crees que Rosalie va a deshacer la maldición?

—Lo dudo —dijo—. Carlisle ya está suficiente cabreado como para hacerlo. Recuérdaselo dentro de unos años, una vez que haya tenido la oportunidad de calmarse. Puede que entonces tengas mejor suerte.

—Cierto —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Intentaré recordarlo.

Extendió la mano y me acarició el hombro, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Por fin parecía haberse hecho a la idea.

—Eres una buena persona, Isabella, y no es por accidente que te hayamos elegido para convertirte en uno de nosotros. Sabemos que vas a cuestionar las cosas, y la mayoría les daremos la bienvenida. No te preocupes tanto.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —refunfuñé. Él me ignoró.

—Pero ahora estás de vacaciones. Unas vacaciones bastante buenas, si me permites decirlo, y es hora de que empieces a disfrutarlas. No más persecuciones de dioses con mal genio, ¿está bien? De aquí en adelante, todo lo que quiero es verte sorbiendo bebidas de frutas y descansando en la playa. En topless, si lo prefieres. Esto está lleno de cosas así.

Demasiado que ver para él.

—Pervertido —le dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Él puso una sonrisa infantil.

—Oye, un hombre puede soñar.

Para el momento en que encontramos la carretera, mi ansiedad se había esfumado, reemplazada por la promesa de seis meses de sol y descanso y de no tener que preocuparme de lo que estaba por venir. Eventualmente el aplazamiento terminaría, pero no importaba lo nerviosa que estuviera por enfrentarme a los otros dioses, septiembre también significaba volver a ver a Edward.

Además, James y Caius tenían razón. Yo era una persona, pero también lo era cada miembro del Consejo. A pesar de lo que Caius parecía pensar, eran buenas personas, y ellos sabían la diferencia entre hacer algo bueno porque eran el Consejo y hacerlo porque su orgullo no les dejaba ninguna otra opción. Todo lo que necesitaban era a alguien que se lo señalara. Podría ser que yo fuera esa persona —yo sería esa persona, porque gente como Demetri y Caius se lo merecían.

Y si Carlisle quisiera herirme por ello, entonces que lo hiciera.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno eh aquí el final de nuestro relato del viaje de Isabella y James ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Saben estoy casi segura que me merezco un review y si no con el siguiente capitulo si no lo merezco no se como **

**Besos**


	10. ADELANTO

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Las quiero mucho y no olviden dejar review**

******Este adelanto va para andrixcedemar, para marieisahale y para Mary de Cullen**

******Besos**

* * *

**Extracto de Interrupción de una Diosa**

Cuando era pequeña, cada otoño mis profesores hacían la clase de escribir y presentar uno de esos horribles ensayos de «Qué Hice Este Verano», con fotos y anécdotas divertidas diseñadas para hacer que un aula llena de estudiantes aburridos prestaran atención.

Cada año me sentaba y escuchaba mientras mis compañeros de clase del instituto de Nueva York hablaban de cómo habían pasado los veranos en los Hamptons o en Florida o en Europa con sus padres ricos, o niñeras, o según nos hicimos más mayores, novios y novias. Desde el momento en que llegamos al instituto, he estado oyendo las mismas deslumbrantes historias una y otra vez: escapadas a París con supermodelos, fiestas toda la noche en las playas de las Bahamas con las estrellas de rock —todos los estudiantes competían por la atención con hazañas que se volvían más salvajes cada año.

Pero mi historia era siempre la misma. Mi madre trabajaba como florista, y como la mayor parte de sus ingresos se iban para pagar ese colegio, nunca salimos de Nueva York. En sus días libres nos pasábamos las tardes en Central Park tomando el sol. Después de que ella enfermara, mis veranos trascurrieron en el hospital con ella, sujetándole el pelo cuando la quimio atacaba su sistema o recorriendo los canales de televisión en busca de algo que ver.

No eran en los Hamptons. No eran en Florida. No eran en Europa. Pero eran mis veranos.

El de después de mis primeros seis meses con Edward, sin embargo, superaba cualquier verano que mis compañeros de clase pudieran haber tenido fuera del agua.

—No me puedo creer que nunca antes hayas nadado con delfines —dijo James mientras conducía por una camino de tierra que no se utilizaba mucho. Estábamos de vuelta en la península superior de Michigan y rodeados de árboles más altos que la mayoría de los edificios. A medida que nos acercábamos a Edén Manor, desplegaba la más amplia de mis sonrisas.

—No es como si tuviéramos una tonelada de ellos en el río Hudson —dije, pisando el acelerador. Estábamos tan lejos de la civilización que no había límites de velocidad, y la última vez que había pasado este camino, mi madre había estado demasiado enferma como para correr el riesgo de tomar aquella ventaja. Pero ahora, después de que el Consejo me hubiera otorgado la inmortalidad, lo único que arriesgaba era mi viejo y destartalado coche. Hasta el momento, me gustaron los beneficios—. Estoy más impresionada por el volcán en erupción.

—No tengo no idea de por qué hizo eso —dijo James—. Ha estado inactivo durante más tiempo de lo que algunos de nosotros lo hemos estado vivos. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward sobre eso cuando volvamos.

—¿Qué tiene él que ver con un volcán? —dije, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estábamos tan cerca ahora que casi podía sentirle, y tamborileé los dedos nerviosamente contra el volante.

—Los volcanes recorren los dominios de Edward. Si uno tan antiguo como ese se apaga así, entonces pasa algo. —James mordió un pedazo de carne seca y me ofreció el resto. Arrugué la nariz—. Como quieras. Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que contarle todo lo que hicimos, ¿verdad?

Miré hacia a él.

—No había planeado otra cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

James se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Me imaginé que él no estaría muy emocionado con la idea de que pasaras seis meses en Grecia con un rubio y atractivo desconocido, eso es todo.

Me reí tanto que casi me salí de la carretera. —¿Y quién era ese rubio y atractivo desconocido? No me acuerdo de él.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le debes decir a Edward, y ambos estaremos fuera de peligro —dijo James alegremente.

Era una broma, por supuesto. James era mi mejor amigo, y habíamos pasado todo el verano juntos visitando antiguas ruinas, grandes ciudades e impresionantes islas en uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo. Tal vez también uno de los más románticos, pero James era James, y yo estaba casada con Edward.

Casada. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Llevaba mi anillo de bodas de diamante negro en una cadena alrededor del cuello, tenía demasiado miedo a perderlo como para usarlo adecuadamente, y ahora que estábamos a sólo un kilómetro de distancia de Edén, era el momento de ponérmelo de nuevo. Había luchado por pasar las siete pruebas que del Consejo de los dioses me habían puesto para ver si era digna de la inmortalidad y de convertirme la Reina del Inframundo, y como había ganado —por los pelos— Edward y yo ahora éramos técnicamente marido y mujer.

Por el silencio entre nosotros durante los últimos seis meses, sin embargo, no me sentía así. No lo se había confesado a James, pero me había pasado el verano mirando a mi alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Edward entre la multitud, aun cuando se suponía que no lo estaría. Pero no importa cuánto había mirado, no había visto ninguna señal de él. Por supuesto, medio año era prácticamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos para alguien que había existido desde antes del nacimiento de la humanidad. Pero seguramente recibir una señal de que me extrañaba no era demasiado pedir.

Durante mi invierno con él, sin embargo, había tenido que luchar por cada pequeño paso hacia delante. Cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso —¿y si seis meses separados nos habían llevado de vuelta al punto de partida? Había pasado mil años de luto por su primera esposa, Perséfone, y él sólo me conocía desde hacía uno. Nuestra boda no fue el final perfecto de una maravillosa historia de amor. Había sido el comienzo de la eternidad, y nada sobre nuestra nueva vida juntos iba a ser fácil. Para cualquiera de nosotros. Especialmente considerando que primero tenía que adaptarme al matrimonio, y que también tendría que aprender a ser Reina del Inframundo.

Y no importa cuántos años había pasado cuidando a mi madre moribunda, tuve una sensación de desazón de que nada de eso sería útil a la hora de gobernar a los muertos.

Aparté mis preocupaciones de mi mente cuando las verjas negras de hierro forjado de Edén Manor se hicieron visibles. Nueva York, el colegio, la enfermedad de mi madre —ese era mi pasado. Mi vida mortal. Este era mi futuro. No importa qué había pasado o no durante el verano, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de estar con Edward, y yo no iba a perder ni un momento.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dije mientras conduje a través de la puerta. Podía hacerlo. Edward estaba esperándome, y él estaría encantado de verme. Mi madre estaría allí, también, y no tendría que pasar otros seis meses sin verla. Después de que estuviera a punto de perderla, pasar el verano sin mi madre había sido una tortura, pero ella insistió —este era el primer verano que era mío, y ella y Edward no estarían involucrados. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta, y todo estaría bien.

James estiró el cuello para mirar los árboles de colores brillantes que se alineaban en el camino.

—¿Todo bien? —me dijo.

—Debería estar yo preguntándote eso a ti —dije, mirando cómo tamborileaba los dedos en el brazo nerviosamente. Él se quedó quieto, y después de un momento añadí antes de que pudiera detenerme—. Estará contento de verme, ¿verdad?

James parpadeó y dijo fríamente:

—¿Quién? ¿Edward? No te puedo decir. Yo no soy él.

Esa era la última respuesta que yo esperaba, pero por supuesto que él no iba a estar contento al respecto. James hubiera sido el reemplazo de Edward como soberano del Inframundo si yo hubiera fracasado, y aunque no había surgido el tema en nuestro viaje, James estaba indudablemente dolido.

—¿Podrías por lo menos aparentar que está feliz por mí? —dije—. No puedes pasarte toda tu existencia furioso por eso.

—No estoy furioso. Estoy preocupado —dijo—. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ya lo sabes. Nadie te culparía.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿No volver a Edén? —Ya había superado las pruebas. Le había dicho a Edward que estaría de vuelta. Estamos casados, por el amor de Dios.

—Todo el mundo está actuando como si tú lo fueras —después de todo— todo para Edward —dijo James—. No es justo ponerte bajo ese tipo de presión.

¡Dios mío, en realidad estaba hablando de no volver.

—Escucha, James, sé que te gusto Grecia —a mí también— pero si crees que me puede hablarme sobre no volver…

—No estoy tratando de hablar en nada —dijo James con una firmeza sorprendente—. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que nadie más lo hace. Esta es tu vida. Nadie va a te va a arrebatar a tu madre ahora, si decides que después de todo no quieres hacer esto.

—No es… no es por eso por lo que he vuelto —farfullé.

—¿Entonces por qué, Isabella? Dame una buena razón, y dejaré el tema.

—Te puedo dar una docena.

—Sólo quiero una.

Inhalé. No era de su incumbencia. Casi morí en mis intentos de salvar a Edward de la desaparición, y yo no iba a alejarme de él por la posibilidad de que no me guste el Inframundo.

—No sé cómo haces las cosas, pero amo a Edward, y yo no voy a dejarlo solo porque tú no creas que sea bueno para mí.

—Muy bien —dijo James—. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer si Edward no te ama?

Pisé el freno y obligué al coche a parase tan violentamente que la bola de la palanca de cambios se desprendió. De todos modos el coche era un pedazo de mierda.

—Eso es imposible. Me dijo que me amaba, y yo confío en que no me miente. A diferencia de otra persona que conozco.

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero su expresión no cambió. Con un arranque de genio, me bajé del coche, maldiciendo cuando el cinturón de seguridad se enredó en mis vaqueros. Después de mis intentos fallidos por desenredarme, James extendió la mano y suavemente lo deshizo por mí.

—No te enfades —dijo—. Por favor. Después de lo que le pasó a Perséfone, quiero asegurarme de que tú no tengas que pasar por lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo.

Yo no era idiota. Sabía que parte de Edward estaría siempre enamorado de Perséfone. Después de todo, había perdido la voluntad de continuar después de que ella hubiera renunciado a su inmortalidad para morir y pasar la eternidad con un mortal, y él no se habría sentido así, si toda su existencia no hubiera girado en torno a ella. Pero yo podía darle lo que ella nunca pudo — amor correspondido.

—Si realmente sois felices y os amáis por igual, entonces bien —dijo James—. Buena suerte a los dos. Pero si tú no lo haces —si te despiertas un día y te das cuenta de que te estás obligando a ti misma a quererle porque crees que es lo correcto, no porque te hace más feliz de lo que nunca lo has sido— entonces quiero asegurarme de que sabes que tienes elección. Y si alguna vez quieres irte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo, y me iré contigo.

Me dirigí como un vendaval hacia las puertas de la mansión, tirando fuerte de ellas.

—Muy bien, así que si alguna vez decido que la vida de Edward no vale la pena, me aseguraré de que lo sepas. Ayúdame con esto, ¿lo harás?

James no dijo ni una palabra cuando se unió a mí y abrió las pesadas puertas, como si estuvieran hechas de plumas. Me deslicé en el interior y forcé una sonrisa, esperando ver a Edward esperándome en el magnífico recibidor de la entrada hecho de espejos y mármol. Sin embargo el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

—¿Dónde están todos? —dije, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Esperándote, supongo. — James dio un paso de en pos de mí, y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, haciendo eco a través del recibidor—. No pensarías que nos íbamos a quedar aquí, ¿verdad?

—Yo no sabía que había otro sitio donde alojarse.

Él pasó el brazo sobre mis hombros, pero cuando me encogí de hombros para quitarlo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos en su lugar.

—Por supuesto que hay algún otro lugar. Sígueme.

James me llevó hasta el centro del vestíbulo, donde un círculo de cristal brillaba con un arco iris de colores en el centro del suelo de mármol blanco. Cuando traté de continuar hacia el otro lado de la sala, me agarró la mano y me detuvo.

—Esta es nuestra parada —dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

Me quedé mirando el cristal de debajo de mis pies, y finalmente lo vi. Un aura extraña y brillante parecía emanar de donde estábamos, y yo salté fuera del círculo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Edward no te lo dijo? —dijo James, y yo negué con la cabeza—. Es un portal entre la superficie y el Inframundo. Totalmente seguro, te lo prometo. Son como accesos directos por lo que no tiene que tomar el camino más largo.

—¿El camino más largo?

—Si sabes dónde buscar, puedes encontrar una apertura al Inframundo y el viajar a través de varias cuevas y ese tipo de cosas —dijo—. Oscuro, sombrío, consume tiempo, y es un problema si eres de los que desconfían por tener millones de kilos de roca presionando sobre ti.

—No hay nada debajo de la superficie, excepto lava y tierra —le dije, haciendo caso omiso de la idea de ser enterrado vivo—. Todos los que tengan ocho años lo saben.

—Somos dioses. Somos excelentes cubriendo nuestras huellas —dijo James con una sonrisa infantil, y esta vez, cuando él me ofreció su mano, la cogí y di un paso de vuelta al círculo.

—¿Qué más se te da bien? —refunfuñé—. ¿Convertir el agua en vino?

—Esa es la especialidad de Jasper —dijo—. Me sorprende que no haya convertido el Mar Muerto en un enorme barril hasta ahora. Debe ser demasiado salada para él. En cuanto a mí, puedo encontrar cualquier cosa o cualquier persona o cualquier lugar que desee. ¿No te fijaste que nunca nos perdimos en Grecia?

—Excepto una única vez.

—No nos hemos perdido realmente —señaló.

—Todavía. —Le lancé una mirada, y se volvió de color rosa—. Creía que conocías bien la zona.

—Lo hacía, hace miles de años. Se han hecho algunas modificaciones desde entonces. Cierra los ojos.

Una oleada de energía electrizante se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor, y un rugido llenó mis oídos. Sin previo aviso, la tierra se abrió debajo de nosotros, y grité.

El corazón se me subió a la garganta y mis ojos se abrieron cuando intenté alejarme de James, pero su brazo me rodeaba como si fuera de acero. Estábamos rodeados de rocas, no, estábamos dentro de una roca, y la atravesamos como si no fuera más que aire. La expresión de James era tan tranquila como siempre, como si atravesar piedra y tierra y sólo Dios sabía qué otra cosa fuera perfectamente normal.

Pareció durar por años, pero sólo unos pocos segundos más tarde mis pies cayeron sobre tierra firme. James perdió el agarre sobre mis hombros, pero mis piernas temblaban tanto que me aferré a él a pesar de que todo lo que quería hacer era aporrearle la cabeza.

—No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? —dijo alegremente, y le fulminé con la mirada.

—Ya te debo una por esto —gruñí—. No la verás venir, pero cuando termine, sabrá por qué era.

—Lo estoy esperando —dijo él, y por fin me sentí lo suficientemente estable como para sostenerme por mí misma. Me aguanté una réplica mordaz mientras miraba a mi alrededor, y mis cejas se alzaron.

Estábamos en una caverna enorme, tan grande que no podía ver la parte superior. La única manera de supiera que estaba bajo tierra, además del angustioso viaje al que apenas había sobrevivido, fue la falta de luz solar.

Genial. Al parecer, Edward vivía en una cueva.

En lugar del cielo, ríos de cristal corrían a través de la roca, proporcionando una luz resplandeciente que iluminaba toda la caverna. Estalagmitas y estalactitas gigantes se unían en las filas de las columnas que no podían haber sido naturales, y para mi alivio, formaban una ruta a un magnífico palacio de roca color negro brillante que parecía como si hubiera surgido de un lado de la caverna.

—Si me permites —dijo James—. En nombre del Consejo, permíteme ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al Inframundo.

Abrí la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, los gritos enfurecidos de Edward llenaron a mis oídos, y yo caí de rodillas mientras el mundo se volvió negro.


End file.
